Bulletproof
by melissawtf
Summary: With the Vampire Council on their trail, Lea and the Hale Pack find themselves in Mystic Falls where Niklaus is willing to offer some protection. While there, the Hale Pack finds themselves working with vampires and Lea finds answers on why she feels so connected to Stiles. SEQUEL TO 'TITANIUM'. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the sequel to "Titanium" and yes, you must read the other one first if you are to understand what's happening in here. **

**Pairings include: Stefan/Elena and Tyler/Caroline. Including the established relationships from the first installment.**

* * *

Choosing to drive to Mystic Falls was probably one of the worst decisions Lea and the Hale Pack had made. While in a rush to hurry and get on the road, everyone had temporarily forgotten that their tempers easily flared. So in addition to making pit stops to fuel up and eat, they found themselves also stopping to play musical cars whenever Derek got fed up with someone in his backseat or passenger seat. And seeing that they wanted to drive straight on to Mystic Falls, they were constantly switching up driver's so no-one fell asleep behind the wheel.

During the entire time they spent on the road, Peter had been instructed to call when or if the vampires showed up in Beacon Hills. No call had been made, other than the phone call from Jackson to let Derek know that he and Lydia had made it Georgia, so Lea guessed that using the credit card that the Council had given her was proven useful. It _seemed_ that since they had completely skipped over Beacon Hills, they were following the trail of purchases Lea had purposely left.

By the time they had reached Mystic Falls, the group had stopped right outside the town at a rest stop. Parking along the road, everyone tiredly got out of their vehicles and started to stretch. After taking a moment, everyone strolled over to the picnic tables so Lea could give them some last minute advice.

"I really hope we can get something to eat before we meet up with your maker." Stiles grumbled as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm human so if I'm hungry, you guys must be starving."

Stomachs grumbled all around and Stiles grinned triumphantly. "When we head on into town, I'm sure we'll find a place to eat." Lea agreed. "But before we go into the Hybrid's den," She grinned. "We need to lay down some ground rules."

"The rules being.." Erica drawled unenthusiastically. Being stuck in a vehicle with more than just Boyd was really grating on her nerves.

"No shifting." She started off which made the entire Pack, sans Derek, to bristle in agitation. "Wait, wait, wait! Hear me out before you all go on the defense." Lea held her hands up in surrender. When the Pack calmed down, Lea went on to explain her reasoning. "We're in a new town, around new people, and I'm not entirely sure that Niklaus will be the only supernatural being here."

"Okay and.." Derek insisted. He had stayed quiet when Lea demanded they not shift but he wanted a damn good reason if he was going to make his Pack go through with this.

"If we run into any other vampires or werewolves, they're going to assume that you're just like the wolves they've grown to know." She told him. "If I didn't know about your breed before I saw you shift with my own eyes, I wouldn't have known wolves existed that weren't beholden to the moon. They're going to underestimate you lot and I think it'd be your best bet to keep your breed a secret for a bit until I let you know it's okay to shift. Keep your main surprise a secret so we can catch someone off guard if need be."

Derek took a second to think about it, the betas choosing to keep their mouths closed for this discussion though Erica and Isaac look uncomfortable with the thought of not being able to shift. After coming to the conclusion that what Lea was saying proved helpful, he agreed. "Fine. We won't shift unless you say otherwise. You know this Niklaus person better than us and have more experience with vampires."

Lea grinned. "Good. Oh and," She paused before smiling sheepishly. "If we enter a place and you can sense another supernatural being around, don't seek them out. Don't attempt to pinpoint their location and go on with whatever we're doing at the time. If someone approaches us, they'll believe that you're wolves and won't get your strength and speed until the night of the full moon. Don't let them think otherwise."

"Anything else?" Derek asked.

Lea nervously bit her bottom lip, her gaze flickering over to Stiles briefly before nodding. "The no shifting rule even applies if I get myself in a spot of trouble." Instantaneously, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles had an objection to that.

"You can't ask that of us." Isaac murmured. "You might not be pack but we'll still protect you."

"That's good to know." She smiled feebly at him. "But I rather you not blow your cover over me."

"Lea.." Stiles warned while glaring at her.

Feeling her stomach clench, Lea pouts at him. "Fine. If someone stabs their hand into my chest cavity or has a machete, then you may shift." She directs the end of her statement to the wolves, Scott and Isaac calming down immensely.

But Boyd now looks confused. "Why under those two circumstances are we allowed to shift?" He curiously asks her.

Lea gives Boyd her full attention and smiles. Out of the entire Hale Pack, Boyd was the only one who barely spoke to her. Not because he didn't like her but because Boyd was normally a quiet person. "Because those are the only two ways to kill a hybrid. By decapitation or by the yanking out of one's heart."

"Good to know." Derek throws Lea's words back out in the open. The pack grins amongst one another as the rumbling of Stiles' stomach catches their attention.

"Now can we go get something to eat?!" He whines.

..

..

..

Driving into downtown of Mystic Falls, Lea is leading the Pack with Erica as her passenger. Derek, Boyd, and Isaac are following behind her, and Stiles along with Scott and Allison bring up the rear end. The sun is falling when Lea notices a lit sign advertising the _Mystic Grill _and since it's the only food joint she's seen so far, Lea pulls up to park across the street from the place.

Derek and Stiles pull up behind her and once everyone scrambles out of the vehicles, they're already being stared at by the locals who are wandering about. 'Cause let's face it, a bunch of what appears to be teenagers clad in form fitted shirts, skinny jeans, fitted jeans, and leather jackets just _screams _trouble.

All smirking knowingly, the Hale Pack and Lea practically swagger into Mystic Grill with all eyes on them. "Come on," Lea grins as she studies the place for an opening and pulls Erica along with her. "Help me put together a couple tables so we can eat."

Stiles is buzzing with excitement as he takes in his surroundings. He had never really been outside of Beacon Hills so being in Mystic Falls was an exciting experience for him no matter the circumstances.

As the rest of the pack makes their way to Lea and Erica, who have finally found them some tables to push together, Stiles takes a moment to just take in his new surroundings. The entire place is dimly lit, adults and mostly teenagers scattered about as they talk and laugh with each other. There are booths lined up off to the left side from the front entrance; tables scattered about in between. There's a small stage siting up against the front wall where a jukebox is sitting and blaring music, and a bar at the back with a wall of liquor behind it. A small room is raised a step off to the right side of the establishment where pool tables are lined up and a wall with a dartboard hangs there.

Grinning at how down to earth the place seems, Stiles finally makes his way towards his pack where they're all getting comfortable and picking their seats. By the time he makes it up to them, the only available chair just happens to be next to Lea. Scott and Allison throw him knowing winks and Stiles happily takes the spot next to her, sitting down right as their waiter for the night shows up.

"Hey, I'm Matt." The guy introduces himself as he passed around menus. Stiles could practically feel Erica, Allison, and Lea swooning at the all-american boy with warm blue eyes, short-cropped dirty blonde hair that stood on end, and whose blue uniform tee was practically glued to his muscles. "I'll be your waiter for the night so if you need anything, just wave me down."

"Hey, Matt." Stiles narrowed his eyes at the smiling waiter; Scott, Isaac, and Boyd each trying to hide their amused grins because they knew that for not being a wolf, Stiles had indeed picked up on how the females of their group smiled appreciatively at their waiter. "Or may I call you Matty? 'Cause if not I'm pretty sure I won't be leaving you a tip if you deny-"

"Stiles!" Derek grunted clenched teeth. "Shut up."

Scott and Boyd each grinned widely, Isaac choosing to turn his face away to hide his grin when Matt look confused. "Sorry about him." Lea piped up. "He tends to babble and get cranky when we don't feed him."

Matt chuckles in understanding and pulls out a pad of paper and pen from his black waist apron. "Okay and what can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll take a sweet tea if you have it." Lea smiles at him before opening up her menu and browsing the food choices.

"Oh, me too!" Allison throws in.

Matt takes a second to jot that down before looking at everyone else expectantly.

"I'll take a Pepsi." Scott adds in and then is followed by Isaac and Stiles agreeing to have the same.

Matt looks to the remaining three- Derek, Erica, and Boyd settling with Coke. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and to take your food orders."

The second Matt departs, Scott bursts into laughter. "Tone down the jealousy, Stiles." He playfully wrinkles his nose at his best friend.

Stiles huffs but doesn't deny it. It's only when Lea reaches under the table to squeeze his knee that Stiles relaxes a bit and the rest of the pack relaxes with him. It's only a second later that Allison and Stiles see everyone's grin or smile slowly faltering, everyone doing their best to stare at one another or the table.

"What's going on?" Allison leans in towards Scott.

Scott fidgets nervously in his seat but before he can answer Matt reappears with their tray of drinks. "Okay, here we go." As he rambles off the name of each drink and passes them around, Stiles watches as Lea pulls out her phone and starts typing away. "Have you guys decided on what you're going to eat?"

"Yes." Lea answers before anyone could, plastering on a fake smile and passing Allison her phone. "Cheeseburgers all around with everything on it and fries for everyone."

"I-I'll have curly fries instead of straight." Stiles throws in as he watches Allison frown from his peripheral vision.

"Alright," Matt replies while writing it all down. "It'll be out soon."

"Thanks, Matty." Stiles calls out on instinct. When he glances back at Allison, she passes him Lea's phone and he reads what had caused her to frown just moments before. _'Vampires are here. More than one. Don't say anything that'll attract attention.'_

As he passes Lea her phone back, he can see that while Lea seems at ease, everyone else looks weary. No-one seems to be saying anything so he clears his own throat before saying, "So how 'bout them Cowboys?"

Derek snorts at Stiles' obvious attempt to soothe the pack and is actually impressed when it works. "Dude, we're from California." Scott playfully shakes his head.

After a fit of nervous chuckles, the pack seems to ease into small chit-chat of anything and everything that isn't supernatural related. By the time their food arrives, they're all talking and laughing freely as if the vampires weren't even there to begin with.

Halfway through their meal, Lea can almost feel the heat of someone's gaze on her but she doesn't give in to the temptation to seek the person out. Matt, their waiter, is back and forth to their table having to constantly give them refills and Stiles ordering a second helping of curly fries. By the time they finish their food and Matt brings them the check, Derek, Allison, Stiles, and Boyd are reaching into their pockets for money.

"No, no, no." Lea stops them by whipping out a credit card from her back pocket. "Dinner is on _them._" She puts emphasis on the word 'them' so that the pack knows exactly who she's talking about. It's the same card that she had been using throughout the entire trip that was given to her by the Council. Shrugging, everyone puts away their cash and Lea places the card in the small booklet where Matt had left the check. When Matt comes back, Lea asks for a pen and without a second thought, Matt hands her one. "This is the pin number for the card." She tells him as she jots down the number. "And go ahead and take out a two hundred dollar tip."

"A-are you serious?" Matt stammers when Lea hands him back the book. When Lea nods and grins, he smiles back. "Thanks!"

Once out of hearing range, Stiles turns to her. "Did you really just give him a two hundred dollar tip?!"

"What?" Lea feigns innocence. "He's cute." The Pack chuckles when Stiles pouts so Lea reaches over and ruffles his hair. "But you're cuter." She winks which causes him to blush in front of their friends.

As she reaches for her glass to take a sip of her drink, her gaze unconsciously wanders around the Grill and lands on a guy at the bar who's staring at her. He's clad in his own leather jacket, icy blue eyes sparkling as they drink her in, and shaggy ink black hair that falls just right above his eyes. His facial structure is rather masculine and angular, his skin flawless, and he just radiates sex appeal. As the two of them continue to stare at one another, the mysterious stranger raises his drink in salute while smirking and winking at her, and Lea can't help but think that he's beautiful.

Inhumanely beautiful.

And then that's when she realizes that he's a vampire.

Clearing her throat, she plasters on a small smile, forcing herself to blush before turning her attention back to her friends. She sighs in relief when she notices that the Pack didn't catch her little stare-off with a vampire and silently thanks the witches that she knows for her leather bracelet that makes her scent appear human to every other supernatural being. If the bracelet hadn't been around her wrist, she's pretty certain that the vampire wouldn't have been smirking and winking at her.

When Matt brings Lea back her card, the Pack slowly stands to their feet, stretching their limbs out before heading for the exit. They're so comfortable and caught up in their good mood that none of them realize the mysterious stranger from the bar slip out through the back door.

Erica, Isaac, Scott, Allison, and Stiles are all laughing as they make their way back to their vehicles that no-one sans Derek and Boyd notice a fast moving blur, a whoosh of air, and the sudden disappearance of Lea.

Lea suddenly finds herself in a darkened alleyway, her back pressed to someone's chest, her face facing towards the opening of the alley, and a hand gripping her throat to keep her in place. "Who are you? W-what do you want?" She makes her voice tremble a bit as she lamely struggles in her captor's hold though not enough to show whoever it was that she was freakishly strong.

"I gotta admit, I'm a bit disappointed." A silky, yet masculine voice mocked right near her right ear. "I was expecting more of a struggle and tears."

"Why are you doing this?" Lea murmured as she continued her lame attempt to escape.

"Ah, ah, ah." He teased. "Your pups are coming to the rescue."

"Pups? What are you talking about?!" She played dumb.

"Damon, that's enough." Another voice sounded from behind her. "She's human. Let her go."

Lea tensed, sensing that the new voice was a vampire as well but visibly relaxed when Derek, Boyd, Scott, Isaac, and Erica came running around the corner. And a few seconds later, Allison and Stiles joined the fray.

"And now it's a party!" Lea's captor, Damon, crowed. "Sorry, little brother, but I need her to get answers. I need to know why a wolf pack is in town."

"Don't you think it's best to get answers when you're not threatening one of their pack mates? They could just be passing through." The brother responded, taking his place next to Damon and Lea managed to sneak a glance at him. Damon's _little brother _was anything but little. He was stockier than Damon, his muscles suiting his height, but Lea could see the resemblance in their facial structure. Where Damon had black hair, his brother's was a light brown and fluffier, standing up on end. He, too, oozing sex appeal.

"Well, well, well." Damon smirked, ignoring his brother. "It's about time you showed up." He stared down Derek who had positioned himself in front of everyone, hands fisted at his sides. "Now, what are you doing in my town?"

"Let Lea go and I might just tell you." Derek nearly growled but he managed to keep it down, his jaw clenched in anger.

"Nah. I don't think I'll do that." Damon leaned down, nuzzling his nose to the shell of Lea's ear. "She's rather pretty, don't you think?" Instead of one of the wolves doing anything, Damon was mildly surprised to see the human that Lea was sitting earlier with take a step forward, an angry scowl on his face. "Aw, would you look at that. Your boyfriend wants to rescue the damsel in distress." He squeezed her throat a little tighter and Lea grimaced. "Now, tell me what you're doing in town."

"D-don't." Lea coughed, trying to pry Damon's fingers from her throat. She didn't need the oxygen to breathe but it was still uncomfortable.

Derek turned his glare on Lea, the muscles in his jaw working overtime as he fought to not argue back. When Derek remained silent, Damon huffed out a laugh. "Oh, come on, Cujo! You gonna let a human speak for you?" Again, Derek remained silent though if looks could kill, Damon and possibly Lea would be dead. "Alright," Damon sighed dramatically. "I was playing nice just because your pet is pretty cute but if you're not going to answer, maybe I should really give you a reason." Before any of the Hale Pack could move, Damon had Lea turned around and pinned up against the nearest wall, her feet not touching the ground. "No, stop!" Stiles jerked forward but Derek caught him by the arm.

"If you don't talk, I'll kill her and then your other little pets before I take you all out one by one." Damon's gaze flickered over to Stiles.

Having heard Stiles being threatened, Lea could feel her fangs elongating but she clenched her mouth shut and willed them away. Glancing to the side, she saw Damon's little brother curiously staring at her. Anger suddenly coursed through her, catching her off guard, and she wasn't quick enough to will away the black veins. The brother saw them, his eyes widening but before he could even tell Damon, Lea had their positions reversed.

"Don't you ever threaten the Pack again." She snarled up at Damon, Damon catching the vanishing of veins beneath her eyes. "The last person to threaten them ended up dead by wolf bite." Damon made a move to push off the wall but Lea surprised him by pushing him right back and holding him there. "Don't try anything. I'm older."

The tense atmosphere was ruined by a flash going off, everyone turning to find Stiles holding up his phone towards Lea and Damon. "Really?!" Derek huffed at Stiles goofy expression.

"Yes, really!" He laughed but when everyone just looked at him as if he was crazy, he sighed in agitation. "Come on, look at them! You have to see how funny it looks with them giving each other death glares. He's all tall, dark, and dangerous and Lea's all girly and tiny."

The only one to crack a grin was Damon's little brother.

Lea shook her head playfully at Stiles, keeping her hand twisted in Damon's shirt as she held him pinned against the wall. "Seriously," Damon scowled. "What's a wolf pack doing in Mystic Falls?"

Lea turned to face him, wrinkling her nose in distaste at him. "We're here on personal business and that's all I'm telling you."

"What's a vampire doing working with a wolf pack?" Damon ignored her statement.

Lea ignored him and it was his little brother that caught her attention next. "Klaus is recruiting, isn't he? He wants to make more hybrids and you found willing wolves."

Lea, as well as the Hale Pack tensed, and Damon smirked at their reaction. Though he took the sudden mood change as if his brother had hit the nail on the head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Klaus' doppleganger is no longer. She's a vampire now so her blood is of no use."

Lea rolled her eyes at him but let him go, standing back to stand next to Derek. "He's not turning anyone." She scowled. "But I will be grateful if one of you were contact Niklaus and tell that _wanker _that 'Lea' is waiting for him right here."

Damon scoffed, believing that his little brother would do no such thing but groaned as he watched his brother pull out his phone. Lea smiled appreciatively at the little brother and watched as he pressed a few buttons before putting the phone up to his ear.

"_I must say that this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure, Stefan?" _Niklaus' familiar voice drawled.

"Don't get too happy." Stefan frowned. "I'm just doing a favor for a girl by the name of Lea. We're standing here in the alley on the side of Mystic Grill."

"_Splendid. Keep her company, will you? I'll be right there."_

Stefan didn't bother replying, instead he snapped his phone shut and pocketed it. "Thank you, Stefan." Lea flashed him a brilliant smile.

* * *

**Sadly, I'm afraid some of the characters, if not all, are going to OOC. I'm trying my best to keep them in character but I can't seem to keep them in all their angsty glory.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so being the amateur that I am, I didn't think everything through and making Niklaus break his hybrid curse in 1492 totally fucked up the events that took place in 'The Vampire Diaries' world. So let's just pretend that everyone, up until Elena's turning, that has died is already dead. BUT THAT'S IT! The Hunter guy never came around so Jeremy never became a Hunter; he's just a regular fighter. And Klaus is playing somewhat nice for the time being.**

**Alas, the last thing I should tell you is that the Originals and Lea are the only ones who have any knowledge of the vampire Council while the Salvatore brothers barely know anything about them. And MOST IMPORTANTLY, I know that in the 'Teen Wolf' realm, Stiles has some type of magic in him but in this story, he doesn't.**

**I hope you're not confused. If you are, just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Seeing as I'm in such a good mood, please enjoy Chapter 2! Quick thanks to AppoloniaAstria, LoveLiveLife22, and WickedlyMinx for dropping a quick review :) You guys are awesome :D  
**

**FYI, Rebekah and Kol will be daggered for the time being, and Elijah is running around somewhere because he's ashamed of Klaus. As for Bonnie, well she won't be making an appearance in here. I'm not really a fan of her so I shipped her off to the Bermuda Triangle.**

* * *

As the seconds tick by, Damon and Stefan stand tense on one side of the alley while the Hale pack and Lea stand on the other. Derek and Lea stand side-by-side, Scott flanking Derek's side and Stiles flanking Lea. Allison and Isaac stand behind Scott while Boyd and Erica stand behind Stiles.

Laughter and music leak out into the alleyway, preventing their stare-off from being totally silent but Damon quickly grows bored. "So how do you and our buddy Klaus know each other?"

"It's not of importance." Lea quickly shoots him down much to Stefan's amusement.

"_Okayyy._" Damon rolls his eyes. "When you say you're older, just how old are you?"

"Don't you know it's impolite to ask a lady her age?" Lea deadpans as she boredly picks at her nails.

Stiles snorts as he shuffles a few steps to the side when Lea turns to glare at him. "What?" He innocently defends himself. "I've seen the way you eat. There's nothing lady-like about it."

Lea pouts at him, her pout deepening with a full blown glare when Scott snickers in agreement "I hate you." She playfully glares at Stiles.

"I like him." Damon smirks. "He's not that much of an annoying human as I originally thought he was."

Lea turns her glare on Damon but before her retort can even slip off her tongue, her entire body freezes as her gaze flickers over Damon and Stefan's shoulders. Standing there behind Stefan and Damon is Niklaus. Well, at least the person looks like her Niklaus only with a modern day hair cut, a variety of necklaces hanging around his neck, an off white henley shirt with it's sleeves pushed up to his elbows, snug fitted jeans, and black boots.

They don't speak. The two of them only have eyes for each other but the second that he opens his mouth, Lea's eyes mist over. "Look at you getting along with the times of the new age." He grins.

Lea snaps out of her gaze, her feet slowly carrying her towards Niklaus as Stefan and Damon step to the side to let her pass. Damon really wants to rolls his eyes at the cheesiness of their reunion but the sharp sound of a **slap** has his eyes widening at the livid Lea and shocked Klaus. The Hale Pack flinches at the sudden rage they can feel rolling off of their friend.

"You left me!" She spits out, her eyes still watery. "Why? Why couldn't you just take me with you?!"

"Ahh, lover's quarrel." Damon sighs as if he's figured it all out. "That's how she knew him." Stefan just chooses to watch on.

Lea doesn't bother correcting him, nor the Hale Pack, and Klaus clenches his jaw in anger. Looking up at Damon and Stefan, he scowls. "Leave us. Now!"

"Aw but come on-" Damon teases Klaus but when all he gets in return is Klaus' glowing eyes, Stefan grips him by the shoulder and tugs him backward. "Okay, okay. We're leaving." He tells them and with a whoosh of air, the brothers are gone.

Straightening up, Klaus rubs his jaw before he finally recognizes the wolf pack still standing in the alley way. "And who are you, mate?" He asks Derek as he takes a step towards them.

In the blink of an eye, Lea is standing in front of Stiles, her right hand reaching slightly behind her and gripping his forearm, her eyes glowing threateningly at her sire. "Niklaus." She growls softly. "They're with me. You are not to harm them."

"Please, love, call me Nik." He purrs as his gaze flickers between Lea and Stiles. His curiosity is highly piqued at how protective Lea is of the human. "And you didn't tell me you were traveling with a pack."

Lea gulps, side-glancing at Derek. "Uh, about that." All traces of her earlier anger are gone and now she's the innocent, sheepishly smiling girl that the Hale Pack was familiar with. "I need to talk to you about some things."

Noticing the change in her demeanor and emotions, Klaus takes it quite seriously. "Very well. Let's go home, shall we?" As Lea cautiously leads Klaus out from the alley, she makes her way towards her car, the Hale Pack rushing to their own vehicles. But before she can even pull open the driver side door, Klaus is already standing there. "I'm driving."

..

..

..

By the time everyone pulled up to Klaus' home, Lea's jaw was practically on the floor of her car. It wasn't a house they pulled up to with a driveway built around a fountain. No. It was a freakin' mansion with a driveway built around a lit up and fully functioning fountain! There was a big concrete archway over the front door, the front door being pushed back a couple of feet. And above the archway sat a balcony with white french doors. And there are windows everywhere!

Even the Hale Pack looks highly impressed. All except Derek who still seems highly on guard which Lea can't really blame him for that. Even she is still on guard with Niklaus and she was the one who knew him.

Inside the mansion was even more jaw dropping. The entire flooring was made of marble and as they descended a couple of steps, pillars stood circled out around them, holding up the second floor of the home that Lea could see from her position. The stairs were marble as well, two sets sitting on either side of the room to join up in the middle and proceed upward, and there were doors everywhere that opened up to another room.

To put it shortly, Niklaus' home was beautiful.

Boots stomp across the marble floor and Lea follows Niklaus on instinct to wherever he's leading them. The Pack quickly follows and they find themselves in a sitting room that has a roaring fire off to the side, one wall that was filled with books from floor to ceiling, two armchairs, and a sofa placed strategically around a black and beige rug.

Dropping himself in one of the armchairs, Klaus turns his attention to Lea with a smirk. "What's there to talk about, love?"

"Lots of things." She mumbled as she took a seat in the other arm chair, Derek choosing not to sit and his pack choosing to stand behind him. "But first, I need your word that you won't harm any of them and will protect them as you say you're going to protect me."

Klaus' smirk widened. "And why would I do such a thing like that?"

"Yeah." Stiles scoffed. "Why would he agree to protect us? He doesn't even know us!"

"Shutup." Lea spoke through clenched teeth as she narrowed her eyes on Stiles. "You're not helping your case here." Derek non-verbally agreed with her and placed a sharp jab to Stiles' ribs with his elbow. "And he will do it because he cares about me. That's why." She finished as she turned to face Niklaus.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Klaus teased her, his attention being only held by her.

Lea cocked an eyebrow at him, sitting back and crossing one leg over the other, a smug grin gracing her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest as well. "I am." She told him. "Otherwise you wouldn't have contacted me to warn me about the Council or asked me to come so you can protect me."

Klaus' smirk faltered and slowly fell but his booming laugh a split second later let everyone know that he wasn't upset. "Even after all these years, I still can't quite put my finger on why you have such a hold on me. Even when I planned to kill you," The Hale Pack visibly tensed at how nonchalantly he said this. "You managed to win me over and keep you around."

"So you won't kill them? Or plan to use them in any schemes you might concoct while we're in town?" Lea pressed.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus sighed. "I won't harm them and they're perfectly safe with me." Standing up, he walked right up to Derek. "My home is your home, mate. Niklaus Mikaelson," He held his hand out for Derek to shake. "But you can call me Klaus. Only few have the privilege of calling me Nik."

Derek held his gaze for a moment before reaching out to grasp his hand. "Derek Hale."

"Splendid." Klaus turned his back on Derek and his pack, retaking his seat in the arm chair. "Now, what was it you needed to say?"

Lea nervously bit her bottom lip, her arms falling to rest in her lap as her gaze flickered from Derek to Stiles and then back to Klaus. "Well.." She paused. "These guys aren't _my _pack."

"They're not?"

"No." Lea gulped. "This is Derek's pack. He's the alpha."

Surprisingly, Klaus kept his cool. "So then why are they traveling with you then?"

Deciding to be completely honest, Lea told him. "I was traveling around the States when I got a call that I needed to be in Beacon Hills to take care of some rogues. The Hale Pack picked up on the fact that vampires were taking up residence in their town and went after them as well."

"It was our fault." Derek piped up. He might as well try to get on good terms with the guy. "Half of my Pack had befriended Lea before we knew what she was. When we swarmed the vampire's hideout, we caught Lea off guard and when she turned her attention to us, the leader of the rogues had her hand around Lea's throat."

Klaus clenched his jaw at hearing this. "But you're a hybrid. You could've easily gotten out of that."

"What can I say," Lea grinned like a caught who caught the canary. "I love the element of surprise."

Klaus shook his head at her, smirking like a proud father at the girl he created. "But that still doesn't explain why they're with you."

"Ah, yes, well that bitch of a vampire thought I was a regular vampire. When she threatened Stiles and the rest of the Pack, I threatened her back and she staked me."

"What?!" Klaus seethed.

"But don't worry, after the vampires fled, one thing led to another and Stiles took the stake out, and I told them my story. We planned to take down the rogues but they attacked first, nearly killing a human pack member." Klaus' eyes roamed over the pack and Lea could practically hear him wondering who it was. "She isn't here with us. The attack traumatized her and her boyfriend took her away. Anyway, the pack took care of three of the vampires while I took the leader and tortured her for a bit." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Torture?" Klaus was clearly amused. "Hmm, maybe you're more like me than I originally thought."

Lea smirked but didn't say anything on that subject. "I figured out a wolf bite was lethal to a vampire so I bit her which is totally gruesome, by the way." She frowned. "Afterward, I had to check in with the Council and when Caesar demanded my return, I refused. Now you know he threatened me but Louis had met Stiles previously via internet video call and so Caesar threatened the Pack as well. So please," She leaned forward in her seat. "I'm asking that you help us. Not just me but them as well."

Klaus took a moment to think about it, his gaze lingering on the face of his first hybrid ever before traveling over to the Hale pack. Derek was standing stock still, his gaze burning into his own before he took in the faces of everyone else. He could hear all their heart beats beating erratically as they waited for his answer but the one to catch his attention was the pale male friend of Lea's. While everyone was looking at him, the teen was staring at Lea with what looked like pity in his eyes. He could feel how much of a nervous wreck his progeny was and he wondered why the pale teen cared so much.

Deciding that he wanted to get to the bottom of it, he slowly smirked. "There's plenty of rooms upstairs. Feel free to choose whatever room you like."

That was as much as an offer of protection they were going to get out of him for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Quick shout-out to: AppoloniaAstria and Orionastro for leaving a review :)**

* * *

Lea and Klaus spent the remainder of the night talking. Derek and his pack seemed to relax when Klaus didn't threaten any of them and they eventually fought over who was going to sit on the sofa when Klaus told them to go ahead and get comfortable. Although with a just a single glare directed at all of them, Derek was the first to sit on the sofa while Scott and Erica fought for the remainder of the space. Needless to say, Scott and Erica were squished tightly against one another as Scott tried to give Derek as much room as possible.

Allison had happily taken a spot on the floor, her back leaning against Scott's legs, Isaac on the floor in front of Erica, and Boyd half sitting on the arm rest next to Erica as well. Stiles had nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before Lea took pity on him and pushed him into her seat, choosing to sit on the armrest next to him.

Throughout the night, Lea told Klaus tales of her time when they weren't together. He was surprised to know that Elijah helped her when he had first left but when she mentioned that he too had disappeared, he didn't have the heart to tell her it was because of him that his brother went missing.

As the night had progressed, the wolves were on high alert but the humans were slowly falling asleep where they sat. Scott had attempted to wake Allison to walk her up to a room but she was adamant about staying with everyone. If she had to lean against him to sleep, well the was leaning up against him to sleep. Stiles, on the other hand, fell asleep and he was a lost cause. Derek and his betas only grinned in amusement when Lea tried to shake him awake but that only caused him to plant his face in her abdomen and wrap his arm her legs.

The Hale Pack snickered as Lea blushed, Klaus slowly smirking at her discomfort but when she narrowed her eyes at him, he put his hands up in surrender.

..

..

..

By the time morning came around, Klaus departed from the group. He had mentioned to Lea that he needed to eat, clean up, and then head out for business but that he'd be back by mid day. He had also talked to Derek, telling him that if he or anyone else had clothes or anything they brought with them and wanted to put it in their chosen room, they were more than welcome to. There was no point in sleeping in a room while leaving everything else in their vehicles. And before Klaus had left, he also mentioned about people milling about outside and to not worry about them. They were just people he had hired to clean the yard and entry way up to the mansion.

As soon as Klaus was out of hearing range, Lea took it upon herself to look through all the rooms that Klaus hadn't banned them from. Of course she thought about snooping through the banned rooms as well but she figured that if she needed to get on with Nik, snooping through his stuff wasn't one of the ways. Erica and Allison had happily accompanied her, Boyd and Scott leaving the girls to get their rooms ready while Derek and the boys wandered around the first level.

Once everyone got appointed a room, they all took their time to clean up before heading out to find something eat.

While Derek, Boyd, and Scott are all showering in their own bathrooms, a visitor made himself known by walking through the front door without so much as ringing the doorbell. Erica, Allison, and Isaac are back and forth, pulling bags out from the cars and placing them by the bottom of the stairs that they weren't really paying attention as to who was walking around them.

Lea is quick to sense another presence, blurring down the stairs to face the newcomer who is standing just right in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" She asks him. By discreetly sniffing the air, she realizes he smells like Niklaus smells just without the scent of so much power. He's another hybrid but a very, very young one.

The hybrid is pretty much the definition of a high school jock; his cheekbones and jaw structure very defined, dark hair cropped short and spiked up with the help of some hair product, and muscles rippling beneath a skin tight green tee. Dark eyes study Lea from head to toe but they quickly flicker behind her where Lea knows Stiles is descending the steps. "I'm Tyler." He tells her with a hint of authority in his voice. "I heard a rumor that Klaus had puppies running around." He says as Erica, Allison, and Isaac enter from behind him. The two wolves freeze for a second before Isaac grips Allison's arm and drags her toward Lea with Erica by his side. Dropping their bags, each wolf takes a stance in front of Allison. "And as I can see, the rumors are true."

Lea narrows her eyes at him, taking a step closer. "Nik wasn't expecting any company today. If he were, he would have told me."

"Klaus and I aren't friends."

"Then I suggest you leave." Lea glares at him. "Leave before I throw you out."

The hybrid rolls his eyes at Lea. "As if you could." He scoffs. "Listen, I'm just here to tell his pups that I'm alpha around here. Klaus likes to bring in his new toys but after a while when he gets tired of them, they all look up to me. I'm doing them a favor by letting them know who I am so they're not lost little wolves when he's done with them."

Lea growls at his arrogance, blurring up to Tyler and shoving him with both her hands. Much to Erica, Stiles, and Isaac's amusement, Tyler goes flying through the open door and lands on his back with a grunt.

"They already have an alpha, you little insignificant piece of shit." Lea just manages to keep her transformation in check. "You better run before he comes down and I let him rip into you."

Tyler stands up with yellow glowing eyes, black veins highly visible beneath said glowing eyes, and fangs elongated. "That was a mistake." He growls before running away in a blur.

Lea is panting heavily, willing her anger away when slow clapping sounds from behind her. Turning around, she's met with her amused looking friends and a highly proud Nik. Though when or where he came from, Lea doesn't know. "There's nothing more amusing than watching two of your children fight." He chuckles.

Lea huffs, rolling her eyes before walking back towards the steps. "Really? You had to turn him? He's an ass."

"Yes, well, I didn't count on him breaking the sire bond." Klaus retorts and when Lea quirks an eyebrow at him, he scowls. "Yes, just like you did. Since you managed to slap me last night and felt no remorse, I pretty much knew. Anyway, we'll be having company in a short while so I suggest you go get cleaned up."

"Why?" Lea whines. "We were just going to go get lunch after the guys came down."

"I'll send someone." Klaus says. "We have some things to discuss with the Salvatores and their friends. If the vampire Council is coming, it would be in everyone's best interest to team up for the time being."

Lea is quiet, her brows furrowed in thought as her mind is willing her to remember something. "Salvatore?"

"Yes. You met them last night. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Klaus sighs. "Honestly, you can't tell me you have that short of a memory."

"No." Lea frowns at him. "It's not that, it's just-" A grin slowly makes her way to her lips. "If they're uncooperative, I know a way to make them."

Klaus takes a moment to beam at her. "Please, do share."

"Uh-uh." Lea shakes her head. "You said I needed to shower so I'm going to go shower." She laughs. "Please feed my friends while I'm away. I have a feeling this is going to be one interesting talk." And just like that, Lea is gone in the blink of an eye leaving her three friends with a thousand year old hybrid.

..

..

..

When Lea skips down the stairs, she oddly feels at home in Klaus' home for having only been reunited with him last night. There are bags still by the the foot of the stairs and she wants to move them out of the way but voices drifting from the kitchen catch her attention.

Hands tucked into the back pockets of her obscenely short jean shorts, Lea skips towards the voices, her damp hair framing her face. She isn't too surprised to see Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Erica, and Boyd all standing around a marble top island and stuffing their faces but she is surprised to see Derek standing off to the side, leaning up against the counter and nursing a beer with Nik at his side nursing type of dark liquor.

When Klaus senses her presence, his grin turns into a frown. "Must you dress as a child?" He sighs as Lea grins down at her red Iron Man shirt, shorts, and red high-top converse.

"What?" She laughs. "I like the element of surprise." Lea defends herself. "And I feel like surprising a few people."

Klaus' lips twitch in amusement as Lea skips over to her friends, instantly piling up tacos on a plate that was passed to her. All the while, Klaus notices that the pale teen was staring at her in awe. (He really needed to ask them what their names were).

After a quick lunch, everyone sans Derek and Klaus make an effort to move the bags from the foot of the stairs. Isaac and Scott are halfway up the steps, Allison leaning down and picking up one of her own bags when the front door slams open. Everyone's attention is now on the doors as a group of people trickle in led by none other than Damon Salvatore. Behind him is his brother Stefan, a girl who looks as young as every other girl in the room with pin-straight brown hair that sets anger coursing through Lea, another girl whose loosely curled blonde hair and blue-ish gray eyes makes her the picture of innocence, Tyler, and another kid who looks similar to Tyler though he's very much human and aiming a crossbow at Klaus.

Lea narrows her eyes at their supposed guests, moving to stand near Klaus and Derek as Allison's hand slowly inches it's way towards the opening of her bag and stays there.

"Rude much?" Stiles scoffs from behind Boyd and grows nervous when all eyes swivel over to him and in the midst of his nerves, he points to Boyd as if he was the one who spoke.

Klaus bites his tongue to keep from smiling. "Well it seems the riff-raff have shown up. Shall we?" He gestures to the sitting room behind him and turns his back on them, making his way over to the armchair he had occupied the night before.

Damon leads his friends to the room, each of them standing on guard as Derek and Lea lead their friends into the room after them. Standing on opposite sides of the room, Lea notices that more chairs have been placed in the room to make everyone comfortable for this talk but no-one is sitting. Well, all except Stiles who threw himself down on the sofa that Derek, Scott, and Erica had occupied the night before and stretches out comfortably.

"Are you going to put that away?" Lea glares at the teen holding a crossbow, it's arrow still pointing at Klaus' form.

"No." The teen tells her. "We don't trust him." His hair is short, skin slightly pale though he has a strong beating heart. He clearly has trained before since he's handling his weapon expertly.

"And I don't trust you or her." Her gaze flickers to the girl who sent her anger through the roof. "She looks like Katarina. So I think since Nik is allowing you the courtesy of easing your distrust, do you mind if we ease ours?" When their guests plus Klaus strangely look at her, Lea catches Allison's gaze and nods. In a split second, the bag hanging from Allison's shoulder drops, a small crossbow with a trigger mechanism gripped in her hand and swiftly points it at the teen. Gone is the smiling and giggling girl that Klaus had studied earlier and in her place is a fierce soldier, protecting her own, face void of any emotion. "Just so you know, if you shoot, she shoots. And trust me, she aims to kill."

"But Jeremy's human!" The familiar looking brunette female shrieks in rage. "Surely she wouldn't kill another human?!"

Lea only grins in response, having known Allison's family. Everyone else remains silent, too caught up in the mini verbal dispute to really care about shushing them. _"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." _Allison murmurs, her voice deadly.

Damon and Stefan suddenly look like they're sick, Klaus merely raising an eyebrow in awe. "We hunt those who hunt us." He smiles. "You must be an Argent."

Allison's attention is torn from Jeremy as she offers Klaus a sheepish grin. "You would be correct."

The Hale Pack looks proud of their resident hunter as Damon and Stefan pull their brunette friend back by her sleeve. "Come on, Elena. Leave it. She comes from a family of Hunters. There's no arguing with her."

Elena huffs but complies and allows the brothers to pull her back. Jeremy and Allison are now having a stare-off, Jeremy's crossbow pointed at Klaus, Allison's crossbow pointed at Jeremy. Tyler is glaring at Lea and Lea is smiling innocently at everyone.

"Okay, okay." Damon has finally had enough of the tense silence. "What is it that you wanted all of us gathered here for? I'm pretty sure it's not to brag that you have an Argent on your side."

"Of course not." Klaus agrees. "I've gathered you here to discuss the Council."

Stefan crossed his arms, sighing in annoyance. "But you already have the Council in your pocket."

"Not Mystic Falls' Vampire Council." Klaus tells him.

Stefan and Damon freeze, the rest of their friends now confused. "What's he talking about?" The blonde questioned as her gaze flickered between Stefan and Klaus.

"What I'm talking about, Caroline," Klaus practically purrs the name which made Tyler clench his jaw in anger. "Is the vampire community's very own Vampire Council that's on it's way here to attempt to kill Lea and her friends."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Damon demands. "If they're coming here to kill them," He pointed to Lea. "Why would we care?"

"Very good question, Mr. Salvatore." Klaus applauds him. "And to tell you the truth, I was going to make up some lies to gain your allegiance but Lea, here, has some information I believe."

All eyes turn to Lea, who standing there smiling without a care in the world. When she says nothing, Damon scoffs. "This is just a waste of time. Let's go."

Stefan follows his brother as they attempt to make an exit but Caroline and Elena remain rooted. "What's the Vampire Council?" Klaus appraises Caroline as her curiosity got the best of her.

As Klaus' eyes rake up and down the blonde vampire, Tyler growls and lunges at him in a fit of obvious jealousy, a white wooden stake with a metallic handle being pulled from the back of his jeans. But before he can even make it halfway, Lea lunges as well and has Tyler pinned up against the wall, one hand wrapped around his throat and the other pinning his wrist with the stake against the wall next to his head.

Klaus stands, shaking in rage and the Hale Pack has the right idea in mind when they take a step back. "You tried to kill me," His voice dripped with venom. "In my own home when I'm trying to help you?!"

Lea glares deeply into Tyler's eyes before allowing herself to glance back at Klaus. "I thought you were invincible." She mocks him by allowing herself a split second of amusement.

"It's from a white oak tree." He tells her without taking his eyes off of Tyler. "Magicked by my very own Mother to be indestructible."

"That bitch." Lea grumbled before going back to glare at Tyler. She, of course, knew everything about the Mikaelson family and their weaknesses.

"I'm getting real tired of your disrespect." Tyler snarled down at Lea. She watched as his eyes glowed, his free hand coming down and shoving her shoulder back so he could be released but Lea didn't budge and she only grinned in response.

Leaning up on her tiptoes, she placed her lips right next to his ear. "Show me your fangs and I'll show you mine." She pulls back grinning, feeling smug as her fangs descend, veins make themselves visible, and eyes glowing brightly.

Tyler goes slack-jawed, and in the moment of his sudden shock, Lea rips the stake from his hand and tosses it at Klaus' feet. Leaving her face transformed, she turns her head to the side and grins at the Mystic Falls vampires. Elena and Caroline gasp, Jeremy swiveling his crossbow towards Lea now. "Everyone," Klaus beams proudly. "I'd like you all to meet my progeny.. Lea." Damon is quick to pull out two stakes from somewhere behind him, ready to strike as Stefan unsheathes a small machete. Where the weapons came from, no-one knew and the females of their group are slow to react when pulling out their own stakes.

Pouting, Lea releases Tyler and flounces back next to Derek and Klaus who's barely containing his anger. "Now, now. This isn't a fair fight." She quickly bends down, picking up the white oak stake and handing it to Klaus. "Four vampires, a hybrid, and a hunter against two hybrids and a hunter." She purposely left out Derek and his betas because everyone was still under the impression they needed the light of the full moon to shift, and a small part of her hoped they'd put their weapons away so the Hale pack didn't have to out themselves so early on.

There's a tense moment of silence before Jeremy lets an arrow fly but it's easily caught by Lea and the arrow that Allison let fly in retaliation is easily caught by Elena who hisses at her. "Whatever. You brought this on yourselves." Lea snapped the arrow in half and chucked it to the floor. Turning to face Derek, she smirked. "I think it's time we play fair, don't you?"

Derek's clenched jaw relaxes as he surprisingly returns her smirk; Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd now grinning as well. One by one, they step forward as a line letting their happy facades fall as their eyes glowed unnatural colors. Derek roars first, his red eyes flaring even brighter as he puts all his anger behind it. Scott follows second, his eyes a golden yellow as Isaac, Erica, and Boyd roar as one. Their canines are glistening, fingernails turned into claws, and faces completely wolfed out.

The entire room is shocked into silence but that's completely broken by a hushed, _"This.. is.. awesome!"_

* * *

**Kudos to those who guesses the person who broke the silence ;) And in case you forgot why Lea is angered by Katarina's doppleganger, it's because Katarina was the first doppleganger to flee after Klaus made Lea which then resulted in Klaus leaving. So basically, Lea blames Katarina for Klaus leaving her.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, since I've realized that no-one is really interested in my stories, I figured I'd go ahead and update this story once a day for the hell of it. Today is the only exception where you got TWO updates in one day :) Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Quick thanks to WickedlyMinx, LilMissChinie, and LoveLiveLife22 for dropping a review. And, WickedlyMinx, of course it was Stiles ;) Haha.**

* * *

"Wha-.. How is this possible?!" Elena spluttered.

"My thoughts exactly." Klaus agreed as he stood off to the side. "Derek, mate, I thought we were friends. Friends don't keep secrets like these." When Derek didn't give him any sign of having heard him, Klaus turned his attention on Lea and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She smiled innocently, her hybrid visage melting away. "I told you I liked the element of surprise."

Klaus throws his head back and laughs, Lea giggling with him while the vampires are still stunned. "How is this possible?" Elena repeats in a whisper.

Lea rolls her eyes at the doppleganger. "We're not here for a werewolf history lesson. We're here to talk about the vampire council that's, more than likely, on their way here."

"And why are they on their way here?" Damon finally gets control over his emotions though he doesn't let his attention wander off the wolves for too long.

When Lea notices his attention waning, she grins. "Relax. We don't want a fight." She tells him. "I didn't even want any of you to know they could shift without the full moon but I needed reassurance that you wouldn't attack." She shrugged as she makes her way towards the sofa where Stiles is sitting, his eyes sparkling in amusement at what is going on around him, and takes a seat herself. "The vampire council is coming because they're pissed. They lost their perfect little soldier, her rebelling against their demands, and now apparently she's on their hit list along with the Hale Pack."

It only takes a moment for Damon to realize that she's talking about herself. Relaxing a bit, he tucks the stakes he's holding away and smirks over at her. "That sounds like a personal problem." Looking at Stefan and Elena, he nods his head towards the door. "Come on, let's go."

Klaus watches on in silent anger as Lea lets them walk away, the wolves growling lowly when Tyler glares at them for no reason. When they're about to take their first step up towards the front door, Lea's voice stops them. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." They could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Once the Council realizes that Damon Salvatore and Stefan 'The Ripper' Salvatore reside here, you'll be next on their list. Especially your baby vampires." Her eyes dance over to Caroline and Elena. "And another hybrid," Her eyes land on Tyler. "They'll have fun whipping you into shape as their next soldier and something tells me you don't take orders well."

Caroline and Elena now actually seem a tad bit nervous, Jeremy's flickering gaze between Lea and the Salvatore brothers letting her know that he's at least a little bit curious, and Tyler still looks arrogant as if they're all beneath him. She'd never know why Klaus chose to turn him.

Stefan remains silent as Damon cocks his head to the side, eyes crinkling as he studies Lea. Shrugging, his lips twitch in amusement. "How cute. Daddy shared some bedtime stories with you."

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Salvatore." Lea teased. "I was in charge of handing out cases to other soldiers. I was the one who came across your papers and assigned which vampire to take you out. And I'm the reason why you're still alive. Sending incompetent vampires to take out the famous Salvatores was my idea."

"Why would you do that?" Stefan asked. "If it was your job to make sure we were killed, why spare us?"

"Because you guys were new to the supernatural realm. You're allowed to kill in order to learn control on your own but when the Council reached out to you to tell you of our laws and you practically blew them off, well they didn't like it. I didn't see the harm in keeping you around for a while longer to see if you guys learned control on your own."

There was a moment of silence before Damon's eyes got a familiar sparkle in them as he smirked at Lea. "Consider me hooked." He winked and walked back into the sitting room, taking a seat in one of the chairs and waiting for everyone to follow his lead.

..

..

..

Klaus was beaming like a proud father when hours later, Lea had the Mystic Falls clan hanging on to her every word. Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler all learned just what exactly the Vampire Council was and what it was they did. And then they all learned the whole story of why the Council was after Lea. That, of course, led to the retelling of how Klaus broke his curse back in the 1400s, Lea's turning, and how she got started with the Council in the first place.

When the Mystic Falls clan learned of Klaus breaking his curse before he even got to Mystic Falls and finding Elena, there was a whole hour of a whining and shouting Elena. She cursed and bitched at Klaus for making her life hell for no reason and Klaus took it all in stride, shrugging with indifference when she had finished. With her anger at Klaus running out, she switched gears and focused bitching about Elijah which had shocked Lea.

Lea then took it upon herself to bitch out Klaus when Elena told her that Klaus had daggered and undaggered his brother, blaming him for being abandoned and her part of working with the Council in the first place. She had demanded to know where Elijah was but Klaus kept tight-lipped and Elena was the one to tell her of Elijah leaving town because he was ashamed of how his brother was acting.

The Hale Pack stayed a tight knit group, all of them sitting close together but it was Lea and Stiles that had everyone watching them every few seconds. As Lea talked and ranted, whether she knew it not, a part of her was always touching Stiles and he touching her. There was even a point in time when Lea shifted in her seat, her legs draping over Stiles' knees, and the fingers of Stiles' right hand unconsciously trailing up and down the side of her calf. Neither of them ever noticing what they were doing.

After everyone had calmed down and it was time to leave, Damon had tried to keep them talking. His interest was now settled on the wolves who had shifted back to human form. Klaus was interested as well but he never voiced his thoughts, waiting to let Lea bring up that information on her own since every time he tried to speak, she would glare at him.

It didn't take long for Lea to convince the Mystic Falls clan that the wolves tale was a tale for later and groaning in aggravation, Damon gave in and left with his brother and friends.

When an awkward silence filled the room, Klaus gazing curiously at Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd- Erica started to fidget nervously.

"Well, tonight was fun but I'm beat. I'll see you all in the morning." Erica mumbled and reached for Boyd's hand to get away from the tension. "Let's go Boyd."

As the two of them scurried from the room, Isaac started to creep towards the exit as well. "Yeah, I'm just.. I'm kind of.." He yawned, though the rest of the remaining group could tell it was fake. "Whoo! I'm sleepy so I'll be going to bed too."

Lea and Stiles' lips each twitched in amusement as Isaac practically ran from the room. Allison leaned into Scott's side, his arm going around and resting across her shoulders as she snuggled into him and Derek just looked bored.

"Well, that was-"

_'Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium' _suddenly blares through the room, cutting off Klaus and Allison turns beet red. "Sorry." She mumbles and digs into her front jean pocket to pull out her phone. Seeing that it's her Dad, she looks to Klaus. "It's my Dad. May I?"

"Go ahead." He nods.

Seeing that the only person who wouldn't be able to hear the conversation going on would be Stiles, Allison answers her phone and immediately clicks it over so her Dad's call is on speaker. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"_The vampires just left town a few hours ago."_

Allison's eyes widen along with Stiles' heartbeat picking up speed, and Lea tenses up. "What?" Allison squeaks.

"What?" Derek growls.

"_John saw them from his window as they tried to enter Lea's house. When they couldn't, they left but reappeared an hour later on his doorstep."_

Stiles visibly paled which encouraged Lea to grab ahold of his hand and squeeze. "M-my Dad is fine, right? Nothing happened to him?"

"_He's fine, kid. Although I can't say the same for Peter."_

"What happened to Peter?" Derek asks. Having heard the story about Peter and how they're all just starting to get along again, Lea knows that Derek is honestly worried for his Uncle.

"_They beat him up pretty good. When they didn't get any answers from the Sheriff on the whereabouts of Stiles, they sniffed him out. Figuring he was part of the pack, they beat him for information but he escaped and Melissa patched up what wasn't healing."_

"My Mom?!" Scott gulped. "Is she fine?"

"_She's shaken up but that's only because word got out that Lea's home went up in flames."_

"They set fire to my house?!" Lea jumped to her feet, her eyes flashing in anger. This time, it was Stiles squeezing her hand in comfort and Scott looking up at her with pity in his eyes.

"Now, now. Calm down, kitten. I'll buy you a new house. Whatever you want." Klaus grinned at her as she continued to fume.

"I could care less about the house." Lea spat, the veins beneath her eyes becoming more visible the angrier she got as the words tumbled from her mouth. "I had one-of-a-kind books in that house that I collected over the years. Books that had useful information in them about all sorts of creatures."

"_If it's the books you're worried about, don't worry. I had those moved into my home the minute you guys were out of town." _Chris Argent's voice filtered through the phone speaker. _"I really wanted to see what else was out there that my family's beastiary didn't have so instead of constantly driving back and forth, I moved the books here."_

Lea sighed in relief. "Thank you." She called out and let herself relax enough for her hybrid visage to melt away.

"_You're welcome." _Chris absentmindedly replied. _"I was just calling to give you all a head's up. A fight's on its way to you. Be prepared and stay safe."_

"We will." Allison numbly replied. "Bye, Dad."

The call ended and everyone sat or stood in a tense silence.

"So what's the plan?" Derek asked, cracking one set of knuckles in the palm of his hand before repeating the action for the other set of knuckles.

"We plan to fight." Klaus shrugged as it was no big deal. "None of them are going to be a match for me, Lea can take on a handful of her own, and the rest can be divided up between your Pack and the vampires of this town."

"Do you really think they'll fight?" Lea murmured, her anger at Klaus now gone. "My excuse to stop them from fleeing is pretty weak. I'm not really sure the Council would even give a damn about the knowledge of them living here anymore."

"They'll fight." Klaus tells them. "The Gilbert girl has it in her head that she must protect this town. When they realize that it's been threatened, that the Council is on they're way here, she'll get them to fight."

"Good.", was all Lea said before taking her leave from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Quick shout-out to .Uchiha, orionastro, and LoveLiveLife22 for leaving a review :) Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review!**

* * *

The following day, Stiles had been awoken by Scott to tell him that _the Klaus hybrid dude _was taking Derek and the rest of them out to woods to get better acquainted with their surroundings in case they were still in Mystic Falls for the upcoming full moon. Stiles had grumbled his understanding, choosing to hide his head underneath his pillows before falling back asleep, and barely registered that Scott mentioned Lea staying back as well.

An hour or so later, the silence of the home had him feeling like he needed to get up and do something. After stretching and taking a good fifteen minutes to freshen up and change clothes, Stiles wandered down the hall and came to a stop just outside Lea's bedroom door. Knocking on it, he waited to see if Lea was awake but when she didn't respond, he opened the door and peeked his head in. The room is dark, though with the sunlight filtering through the sides of the curtains that resided on each window on either side of her bed, he's able to make out Lea's form beneath her covers.

Grinning mischievously, Stiles crept into the room as silently as he could. "Teach her to tickle my face in my sleep and make me hit myself." He mumbled in the silence of her room.

In the dark lighting, he can barely make out the different colors of the room. While the bed is made out of dark polished oak, the bed posts nearly reach the ceiling as it holds a lace canopy curtain. The pillow cases are black, the fluffed up comforter white with black floral patterns on it. In his peripheral vision, he can make out a large vanity set also made from dark polished oak and various items laying carelessly atop the desk. Beside the vanity is a set of double doors which he guesses it the closet and when he turns to the left, another door resides there but through the small opening, he can see it's the bathroom.

Lea still hasn't moved from her spot on the bed, so moving in a ninja-like fashion, Stiles climbs the wooden chest that's sitting at the foot of her bed and calculates just where it is he's going to land without hurting her. Deciding that the space to her right is his best option, (she seems to favor the left side of her bed), Stiles bites back a laugh and launches himself onto the bed.

"WAKE UP!"

His knees barely make contact with the softness of her bed before he finds himself on his back with a snarling Lea straddling his waist, her hands pinning his shoulders to the bed. Her eyes are glowing just inches away from his stunned face, her fangs bared as she hisses. The second that Stiles' fear turns into something doesn't smell like fear at all, Lea's nose twitches and it's as if she's suddenly come to her senses.

"Stiles?!" His thundering heartbeat blares in her ears, the scent of his sudden arousal making her mind fuzzy. "Stop that!" She hisses. "I was mere seconds away from ripping out your throat! Your hormones shouldn't be raging right now."

"I-I can't help it." He mumbles. "The pointy fangs and glowing eyes is kind of a turn on." When the pressure on his shoulders lessen, he takes a chance to reach up and gently run his fingers along the black veins beneath her eyes but they disappear the second he makes skin to skin contact.

The gentleness of his touch has Lea's emotions going haywire and for a moment, she's glad that Stiles isn't supernatural so he could sense it. When their gazes lock together, Stiles' gaze flickers to her lips before meeting her gaze once more but before he can lean up to capture them in a kiss, Lea sighs and falls flush against his chest. Her forearms rest lazy on either side of Stiles' chest, caging him in as he cautiously reaches his arms around Lea and hugs her to him, keeping her in place. Nuzzling her cheek on his chest, Lea places her ear right over his heart, her face tilted upward towards his. "What am I going to do with you?" She sighs, not really expecting an answer.

"Anything you want." Stiles grumbled. "I have no complaints."

Lea's silent laughter makes Stiles grin. "Where's everyone at? And why are you waking me up so early?"

"Klaus took them out to get acquainted with the woods in case we're here longer than expected." He tells her, her breathing starting to even out again as her eyes drift shut. "And it's not early. It's a little after noon already and I wanted to go out and get some lunch." When Stiles got no response, he peered down at her to see her asleep atop of him. At least he thought she was asleep until he felt her chest vibrating against his as if she was.. "Are.. are you purring?!"

Lea's eyes snapped open at that, pushing herself off of Stiles. "No! I don't purr." She blurted which only caused Stiles to grin at her.

"I think you're lying to me."

"No! Shutup. I thought you wanted lunch." She tried to deflect the attention off of her so-called purring and scurried off the bed. She had never purred before but even she couldn't deny the vibration she felt emanating from within her as she got comfortable on Stiles.

"I do want lunch." He told her with a laugh. "But this purring thing is kind of interesting. I didn't know you purred."

Lea groaned in embarrassment as she threw the doors open to her closet and disappeared inside of it. "I'll let you drive my car if you never bring this up again." She came out seconds later wearing a pair of jean shorts, a black fitted tee with the batman emblem on her chest, and a black plaid throw-over that was left unbuttoned with it's sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Walking up to her vanity, she picked up a hair-tie and picked up her hair into a ponytail, a few bangs left to hang framing her face.

"You're gonna let me drive Sideswipe?" His amusement at her purring is completely gone, his tone rising a pitch higher in awe.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "Yes, I'll let you drive my autobot. Now le-"

"Aha! So you admit he's a transformer!"

Sighing, Lea found a pair of black Converse and slipped them on. "Hurry up, will 'ya?! I'm hungry now!"

..

..

..

As the duo made it to the Mystic Grill, Stiles was grinning from ear to ear as the entered the establishment and Lea was scowling. "You're never driving my car again!"

Stiles only laughed. "Oh, come on! It was only two stop signs that I forgot to stop at."

"Yes, Stiles, two! You shouldn't have even missed one." She reprimanded him. "I didn't know you were that irresponsible of a driver when I handed over my keys."

"Shush." Stiles ssh'd her. "If you keep complaining, I'll tell everyone you purr."

"You tell anyone I purr, I'll tell everyone you get turned on by glowing eyes, black veins, and fangs."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Lea smugly smirked.

Taking a moment to study her, Stiles sighed in defeat. "Truce?"

"Truce." Lea immediately took the offer.

Grinning at one another, Stiles led the way as he found them someplace to sit. He ended up choosing a booth, Stiles and Lea sitting across from one another as they settled in. Moments later, Matt walked up to their table and placed a menu in front of each of them.

"Mattie!" Stiles greeted him with a comfortable grin. "My favorite waiter."

Matt nodded his greeting as Lea chuckled. "We've only been here one other time. How can he already be your favorite waiter?"

"'Cause he lets me call him Mattie." Stiles defended himself.

"Uh, actually.." Matt sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I never said anything. You just insist on calling me that."

"Well then it'll grow on you." Stiles pouted. "Anyway, can I have a Pepsi?"

"And a Coke for me." Lea threw in when Matt turned to her.

"Sure, I'll be right back with those."

Matt disappeared to go get their drinks while Lea and Stiles scoured the menu for something to eat. When Matt had reappeared with their appropriate drinks, the both of them stuck with getting cheeseburgers since they had really liked them the last time, and an order of straight fries and curly.

As they waited for their food, a familiar scent invaded Lea's senses and when she turned to face the front door, she saw Elena and Caroline walking in. As the two vampires met gazes with Lea, they stumbled in their steps but all Lea did in return was offer them a genuine smile. She wasn't here to cause trouble so she might as well play nice.

The two vampires shared a quick look before looking back to Lea and heading over to where she and Stiles were sitting. When Stiles caught them heading their way, he grinned as they got closer. "Ladies." He greeted them.

Elena feebly smiled at him while Caroline quirked her right eyebrow in amusement. "Do you mind if we sit? I kind of have some questions for you." Elena asked.

"Go ahead." Lea scooted over in her seat as Stiles did the same in his and Caroline took the space next to Lea.

Matt came out with their order, making sure to give the curly fries to Stiles and straight fries to Lea. "Thanks, Matt." Lea smiled at him.

"No problem."

Elena frowned as she looked between the two, Caroline not paying attention because her attention was currently on Stiles who was stuffing his face. "You two know each other?"

"Sort of." Matt answered her. "They were in here the other night and she tipped pretty well. I actually don't even know their names. You know them?" He asked.

"Sort of." Elena continued to frown. "They're friends of Klaus."

Instantly, the welcoming smile slid off Matt's face and Lea is suddenly very annoyed with Elena. Turning her gaze to Matt, she offers him a friendly grin. "If it helps, we come in peace. What Klaus did to the town's people here was very dick-ish of him. We just need some help and Klaus offered."

"Right." Matt sighed. "'Cause Klaus just offers his help to anyone and everyone."

Lea smiled sadly now. "You have your opinions, I have mine. I won't sit here and try to make you believe that Klaus is some great guy, 'cause let's face it, he's really not. But he does have his moments. We're just in town until something's taken care of and then we're leaving. We're not here to make anyone's life hell."

"Mattie!" Stiles suddenly perked up. "Can I have some more Pepsi, please?" He gestured to his empty glass.

"Stiles," Lea groaned before turning to look at him. "He just basically told you he didn't like the name."

"It'll grow on him. Shush, woman." He tossed a half bitten curly fry at her and held up his glass towards Matt. "Soda?"

Matt took the glass, walking away to go refill it while Stiles turned his attention to the three girls at his table. "Mattie?" Caroline giggled.

"Yeah." Stiles took a bite out of his burger. "He secretly loves it. He just won't admit it."

Caroline grinned at Stiles' behavior, Elena shifting in her seat before speaking to Lea. "Do you really mean it? That you're not here to cause more drama for us?"

Lea sighed and tossed a fry in her mouth. "I really mean it, Elena. We're just here until the Council's taken care of and then we're going back home."

"Yeah, about that.." Elena bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure that they're coming here?"

"Yep." Stiles popped in to their conversation just as Matt came back with his soda. "They burned down her house last night and beat Derek's Uncle for information."

Matt caught the piece of information that Stiles just revealed and tripped over his foot but Elena had managed to steady him. "Oh my god." Caroline murmured.

"Yeah." Lea grimaced. "My house is gone but at least Peter is on the mend. Scott's Mom patched him up but now the Council is on their way here."

"T-the Council?" Matt muttered. "Like the Council that we have here?"

"No." Lea told him. "It's a long story. I'm sure Elena and Caroline will fill you in later."

"Alright." Matt numbly nodded but then left to go find something else to do.

"So they're really on their way?" Elena muttered.

"Yes." Lea sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. Biting into her burger, she shoved a handful of fries into her mouth and washed it down with a big gulp of her soda. "We really need all of you to be on the same page as us. Fighting as a unit will give us all a better chance of surviving this. It's a chance to get those power hungry assholes off the Council and get someone else in there. Someone who won't take advantage of their position but still makes sure that the vampires aren't constantly killing."

Caroline and Elena went quiet as Stiles and Lea finished their food in peace. When Matt brought them the check, Lea left him cash instead of using the card and left him a fifty dollar tip this time around.

The two vampires left at the same time as Lea and Stiles but as they exited Mystic Grill, Elena stopped them. "My little brother has some training in fighting vampires but your Hunter has more experience." She voiced. "Do you think your friend can train with Jeremy tomorrow morning?"

"I'll ask but I'm sure she will." Lea nodded. "Just so you know, she's a tough cookie. She'll really put him through hell in training."

Elena smiled as she started to walk backwards. "I'm sure he can muscle through it."

Elena and Caroline made their exit and Stiles scampered over to Lea's car. As he attempted to open the driver side door, Lea made sure no-one was looking before using her hybrid speed to blur up behind him. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

**Eh, I'm not really a fan of this chapter but what's written is written. I'll be back tomorrow with a new chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Italics are song lyrics. The song I'll be using is "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. Pure fluff just because I can :)**

* * *

Walking through the front door of their temporary home, Lea immediately realizes that no-one is home. The house was as empty as they had left it just a little over an hour ago. Stiles had also picked up on the eerie silence, cocking his head to the side and Lea confirmed his curious mind that they were, in fact, still alone with the house.

Instead of heading for the sitting room where they had spent most of their time since being in Klaus' home, Stiles walked past it and headed for tall oak doors that had yet to be opened since their arrival. It was one of the rooms that they weren't banned from but Stiles hadn't been as curious as he was today.

Gently swinging open the doors, Lea and Stiles came face to face with a dancing room that had wooden flooring. The wall in front of them and off to the left side were lined with shimmery golden curtains that hung over each window also with shimmery dark red curtains that were tied off to either side of each window. The wall to their right was mostly plain, an extravagant fireplace sitting in the middle as a large oil painting of a meadow sat above it. The walls were white-washed with golden trimming on each panel of the wall.

Mouth gaping open, Stiles turned to Lea. "Gryffindor pride much?"

Lea's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You know.. _Gryffindor_." Stiles said the name as if Lea should know what he was talking about. When her eyebrow merely rose in question, he sputtered. "_Harry Potter_?! Godric _Gryffindor_?! The House colors are _red and gold_! Please tell me you've seen the movies or read the books?! You have the same accent, for crying out loud!"

Lea couldn't control her confused expression anymore and started to giggle. "Relax. I think I've seen a couple of the Harry Potter films."

Stiles glared at her before relaxing. "Sure. You know Harry Potter but you don't know Transformers."

"Witches, Wizards, and Death Eaters beats talking cars any time."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but after thinking about it, he shrugged. "Point taken." Lea smiled at him before walking further into the room, looking up towards the ceiling where crystalline chandeliers were hanging. "So, you think Klaus has held a party in here yet?"

She chuckled. "It's Nik. I'm sure there has been a ball or two in here already."

Following behind Lea, Stiles grinned. "Did you grow up having to learn all those fancy dances?"

"Yes." Lea frowned. "But that doesn't mean I had to like it. I absolutely loathed those corset dresses but I believe Nik and Elijah made me wear one once or twice. They enjoyed watching me squirm."

Stiles smiled as Lea talked about Klaus and Elijah. Whether Lea admitted it or not, he could tell that she cared a lot for the two men who had taken her in and then abandoned her months later. She might've been upset when seeing Klaus for the first time in over hundreds of years but he could tell that she was genuinely happy afterward when they settled things between them. "Well, since we have the house to ourselves.." He trailed off when she looked at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Would you do me a favor and have this dance with me?" He mock bowed before her which caused her to laugh.

"Why yes, good 'sir." She giggled as Stiles straightened up. As the two of them stood toe to toe, she suddenly realized that there was no music. "Hold on one second." She grinned before blurring out of the room.

"What di-"

"Music." Lea cut him off as she suddenly reappeared in the room with her laptop opened in her hands. "We needed music." Bending down to the floor, Lea clicked a few buttons before setting her laptop on the floor in front of the fireplace and headed back over to Stiles. "It might not be fancy but it'll still be a dance."

Stiles nodded as he let Lea position themselves. The music started and the sound of strumming guitars filled the air. They stood nearly flush up against each other and Lea wrapped Stiles' right arm around her so his hand rested lowly on her back. She put her own left arm beneath his right arm so that her hand came up to rest on the back of his shoulder, their other hands joining together loosely at shoulder height.

_'Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.'_

Lea swayed them back and forth, taking a small step back every other sway and turning just a bit. When Stiles got a hang of the easy swaying, she let him lead, this time Stiles being the one to take steps back and turn them.

_'Settle down with me and I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady.'_

Lea smiled and layed her head against Stiles' shoulder, her mouth inches from his neck.

_'I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms.'_

Stiles gripped her hand a tad bit tighter, twirling her away from him before bringing her back towards him, her back against his chest. The move didn't quite fit with the song but from the giggle that escaped Lea's mouth, he figured she didn't mind.

_'Kiss me like you wanna be loved.. you wanna be loved.. you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love.. falling in love.. we're falling in love.'_

Stiles nuzzled his nose near her temple before leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek from behind. Once again, he twirled her away but when she came back, he stopped her so they faced each other again. Their eyes connected instantly, their surrounding completely forgotten as their eyes flickered from each other's gazes to the other's lips. The two of them were so caught up in each other and dancing that they had yet to realize there was an audience lurking by the double doors. The guitar solo filled the room, gazes flickered, and their lips slowly connected.

_'Yeah, I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth.. I guess that's how I know you so I hold you close to help you give it up. __So kiss me like you wanna be loved.. you wanna be loved.. you wanna be loved. __This feels like falling in love.. falling in love.. we're falling in love__.'_

The kiss was kept chaste, slow, and intimate but as the song started to fade away, Stiles' hands came up to cup Lea's face in the palms of his hands. The second Stiles' tongue peeked out to lap at her bottom lip, a throat was cleared which ended up causing the couple to jump apart.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Klaus smirked at their guilty expressions.

Next to Klaus stood Derek whose eyebrows were raised in obvious shock. Scott and Allison stood next to Derek, biting their bottom lips in attempt to keep their laughter in at the now blushing couple, and Isaac was torn between laughing at them for getting caught and feeling bad for them because he could smell just how attracted they were to each other. Boyd and Erica stood on the other side of Klaus, Erica snuggling into Boyd's side as she grinned knowingly at them, and Boyd was actually _smiling! _

"I, uh, I need to talk to you." Lea stammered as she directed the statement to Klaus. "In private." She added when everyone gave her their full attention. She hurried over to her laptop, closing the lid to keep it from playing another song while Stiles just stood frozen in place, his blush burning from the tips of his ears, to his cheeks, and down the sides of his neck.

"And here I was hoping that you'd grace us with another performance." Klaus chuckled. "I must say.. that little dance was quite," He trailed off as he thought of the perfect word to describe it. "Now what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Adorable." Allison threw in which put her on the wrong side of Lea's death glare. "What?" She defended herself as her lips twitched in amusement. "It was."

"Ah, yes." Klaus agreed. "Thank you, little Argent."

"Whatever." Lea huffed. Giving her attention to Allison, her glare died off. "Elena wants to speak with you. She wants to know if you can have a training session with her little brother in the morning. She likes that you're highly experienced and come from a family of Hunters." Allison's amusement died off, looking to Scott and Derek for permission. "Oh, don't worry. We can have the session here in the back yard to keep Scott from going cujo on anyone. Someone just has to notify her because I don't have any of their numbers."

"D-did you just make a dog joke?" Scott grinned.

Isaac laughed while Derek grunted. "Exactly like Stiles."

Stiles perked up a bit, a smile gracing his lips as his blush started to finally die down. "Yes." Lea playfully rolled her eyes, happy that the attention was getting off of what they had just witnessed. "Now, Nik.." She trailed off. "Take a walk with me, please? I really need to speak with you."

"Sure thing, love." He gave in, offering her his arm for her to take so he could lead her away from prying ears.

..

..

..

Taking a walk outside ended up having them walking further than the length of the driveway. What Lea had wanted to ask about was private for her and the only one who would have any type of answers for her would be Klaus.

"Okay, we're far enough now." Klaus stopped them from walking further. "Now what is it you were so desperate to get me alone for?"

Lea gulped and turned to face him. "Stiles." She admitted. When Klaus' lip slowly formed a grin, she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm being serious here." She pouted. "I need to know if soul mates are real?"

Klaus' grin was no longer. "I didn't think it was that serious between you two."

"I didn't know it was either." She retorted. "But on the last full moon, I shifted into a wolf."

"And.."

"Stiles distracted me from attacking Derek and instead of attacking Stiles, I licked him and protected him." She admitted. "I don't remember anything from that night but everyone says that I went to attack Stiles but when I had him pinned, I just stopped. I stopped mid-attack and wouldn't let anyone else near him until I decided to run around the woods with Erica."

"Interesting." Klaus drawled.

"Yeah." Lea sheepishly rubbed that back of her neck. "So do you know what's going on with us?"

Klaus grinned down at how Lea suddenly became nervous and shy around him. "I have a pretty good idea." He told her. "But right now, let's not worry about that. Let's get our heads together and worry about the Council and then I'll tell you everything I know."

"Promise?"

"I give you my word."

..

..

..

Back inside, everyone can't stop staring at Stiles.

"Sooo.. you and Lea?" Isaac teased.

"When did that happen?" Boyd chuckled. "And who made the first move?"

Stiles gaped at them. "Wha-.. nothing's going on!"

Erica rolled her eyes. "You're in denial, Stiles. We stood here and watched you two dance then makeout."

"N-no.." Stiles scrunched up his face before sighing, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I don't know what's going. We don't really talk about it. We're kind of just going with the flow."

"And you're fine with that?" Derek asked. He doesn't mean to pry but Derek can't help it. Stiles is pack after all and if Lea is stringing him along, well he'd put an end to it before things got out of hand.

"Yeah." Stiles told him. "I-.. Well, there's something between us, I can feel it, but she won't open up to me." He frowned.

Upon seeing Stiles' frown, everyone else's amusement seems to die down. "Just give her time." Allison murmurs softly as all eyes swivel over to her. "There is something between the two of you and she knows it, too. She just has to figure some stuff out before confronting whatever it is you two having going on."

"How do you know this?" Scott squeezes his girlfriend's hand with a small grin.

Allison shrugs in response. "Girls talk."

"She didn't talk to me." Erica grumbled which caused Allison to laugh.

"Well then I guess I just know what questions to ask."

After the pack releases some of the tension from the room and Stiles relaxes enough, they all start to disperse for the night. Stiles catches Allison's eye, nodding his head to the side for her to follow. When it's just the two of them, Stiles feebly grins at her. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course!" Allison assured him. "I'm positive that if everything goes according to plan, you and Lea are going to have an interesting chat."


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Lea was woken up before the sun had even come up. Klaus had miraculously gotten the Salvatore brothers to agree in having Jeremy over at his house for training but only if it meant that all of them were allowed over. Wanting to be up and ready to train, Allison had taken it upon herself to wake Lea as well, tossing items at her from a distance so she wasn't on the wrong side of a grumpy hybrid who flashed her fangs in anger.

When Lea was fully awake and dressed in spandex shorts that Allison assured her were perfect for the run she wanted to go on, Lea found a white wife beater to pull over the sports bra that Allison had also had her put on. When she met Allison downstairs, she scowled at the younger girl who was dressed in a similar tee and sports bra but her shorts were not clinging to her skin like a pair of underwear.

"Why couldn't I wear those shorts?" She pointed at Allison's lower half while self consciously picking at her own shorts, trying to pull them down some.

"Because," Allison laughed. "Scott would be grumbling all throughout training if I wore spandex with other guys around."

"If you say so." Lea muttered. "Let's go warm up. I feel really exposed in this."

"How?" Allison continued to laugh as she led the way to the front door. "The shorts you normally wear are practically booty shorts so how are you uncomfortable in these?"

"These feel like underwear." She playfully whined. "Now come on, where are we running to?"

Allison's laughter slowly died off. "I didn't think that far ahead." She frowned which made Lea laugh in return. "What do you say we run through the woods or something? Just a quick jog to get us warmed up before everyone else wakes up."

Making her way to the middle of the driveway, Lea stood in place and bent down, her palms resting on the concrete below her. Allison followed her friend's lead, sitting on the ground and spreading her legs. One leg at a time, she leaned to the left for a minute before leaning to the right, getting her leg muscles stretched and ready for the run. After a few more stretches for each female, they stood and faced the woods.

"What do you say we make a bet?" Lea offered. "The slowest runner buys the winner lunch at the Grill."

Allison snorted while looking at her friend. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked, referring to Lea's hybrid status.

Quirking an eyebrow in amusement, Lea nodded. "Well, you were the one who planned a jog but didn't know where she was jogging to."

Allison opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut and shrugged. "Point taken." She chuckled. "Let's just run so we can come back and set up a training station or something in the back yard."

Nodding in agreement, the two girls shot off towards the woods, jumping over fallen tree limbs and dodging other tree branches that were in their way.

..

..

..

An hour and half later, Lea and Allison emerged from the treeline in the back yard of Mikaelson Manor. Their bodies are glistening with sweat and they're panting heavily though the grins on their faces prove that they're in good spirits.

As they get closer to the house, both girls stop dead in their tracks as they see a table that sets up right where the patio ends, and a variety of weapons laid out that include wooden stakes, knives, and a few trigger sensitive crossbows. A few stand-alone targets, that one could shoot at from a distance, sit on one side of the yard with a punching bag.

Glancing at one another and wondering where the hell the weapons came from, their thoughts are answered when Klaus steps out from the back door and makes his way to Allison and Lea. "Morning, lovelies."

"Morning." The girls sound in unison before Lea turned to face Allison. "You want a water?"

"Yes, please." She told her and chuckled when Lea was gone in the blink of an eye. Klaus stood a few feet away, watching her as she walked closer to the table and ran her finger down one of the knife's blade. She had never been alone with the Hybrid Original so she didn't exactly know what to talk to him about but she was saved from further awkward silence when Lea reappeared with two bottled waters. "Thanks." She smiled in acceptance before twisting off the lid and taking a mouthful.

While Allison occupied herself by gulping down water, Lea turned to Klaus. "What's all this?" She gestured to the table of weapons.

"You did plan a training session, did you not?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm just making sure you have a few supplies to teach with."

Lea's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you suddenly helpful, Nik? You made these people's lives hell for years."

"It's all for the greater good, love." He grinned. When Lea didn't look too pleased, he sighed. "Look, if helping out means the Council is taken down, I'll be your number one contributor."

"You do know that once the Council is taken down, others will be taking their place, right?"

"Says who?" Klaus griped.

"Says everyone!" Lea retorted. "Headquarters will be in chaos when Caesar, Desmond, and Louis end up dead. Someone has to be there to take the reigns and continue to make sure that the vampires stay in line."

"They're vampires, Lea!" Klaus growled dangerously, making Allison flinch at not having seen this side of Klaus since they've met. "And the sooner you realize that, the better it will be. It is not anyone's job besides the vampire's maker to make sure they learn control. And if one is idiotic enough to be found out, then they don't deserve to one of us."

Lea's eyes flashed in annoyance, her top lip trembling in anger but she couldn't find it in herself to lash out at him. After all, he was right, though he didn't have to get pissy about it. "Okay.." Allison intervened. "While I'm more comfortable with the idea that a Vampire Council is keeping other vampires in line," Klaus' eyes flickered to Allison, narrowing at her in annoyance now. "I'm with Klaus on this one, Lea." And the annoyance was now gone from his eyes. "Only one's maker should be responsible that the person they turn can control themselves. If not, well then that vampire deserves a staked shoved in his or her heart."

Lea huffed as her gaze flickered between Allison and Klaus. "Fine." She pouted. "Let's just get this training session going. I'm in the sudden need to throw a few punches." Her eyes flickered to Klaus at the word 'punches'.

Allison hid her amusement by wrapping her lips around the opening of her water bottle while Klaus merely rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll get Elijah to take over Headquarters." Lea suddenly perked up. "_But.. _only long enough for him to tame the chaos before letting word get out that everyone is on their own. Vampires should only worry about themselves and those they turn. Not everyone else."

"You know where Elijah is?" Lea asked, completely forgetting about the Council situation.

Klaus shook his head. "No. I just put the word out that I'm looking for him and need to speak to him. It's all up to him whether or not he contacts me."

"Oh." Lea suddenly deflated.

Klaus suddenly felt bad but before he could try and attempt to comfort Lea, Stiles and Scott made their way outside with Jeremy, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler following them. It seemed that everyone came ready to train in workout clothes, the only exception being Damon who wore a black button down, dark-washed jeans, and boots. Jeremy had a duffel bag slung over his right shoulder while Damon and Caroline each held a white and red ice cooler.

"We could've handled the refreshments." Lea told them as Damon and Caroline set the coolers down underneath the table of weapons. "All you had to was ask."

"Nah." Damon smirked as he pulled out one of the coolers and opened it, revealing blood bags. "Klaus likes to drink from the vein. And while I sometimes tap a vein- Stefan, Caroline, and Elena can better control their thirst when it comes from a bag."

"Ah, I see." Lea nodded. Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had finally made their appearance.

"Mhm." Damon hummed and closed the lid. "So what do you drink? Vein or bag?"

Though the Hale Pack already knew of Lea's diet, they all still looked at her and waited for an answer as well. Fidgeting in place, she mumbled, "Bag.. but I haven't had blood in quite a few months."

Lea averted her gaze from everyone which only made Damon more amused. "That's such a shame." He murmured. "I was actually hoping for a good fight session today."

The fire was suddenly back in Lea's eyes as she locked gazes with the elder Salvatore. "Don't be so sure. I might not have had blood in a while but I'm positive I can kick your arse all around this yard." Taking the challenge, Damon nodded and Lea mischievously grinned. "Alright!" She barked out, her tone very serious. "Those who are training with Argent, go with her by the targets. She'll be training with the crossbows and knife throwing as well as some sneak tactics." Allison nodded as she looked around; Stiles, Jeremy, and Scott following her. "Those who want hand-to-hand combat, follow me." Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Klaus followed Lea a little ways away from the table of weapons.

As Allison immediately started showing Jeremy techniques on how to properly hold a crossbow and how to perfect his aim, Lea got started with her group. "These vampires that are coming are older, stronger, and wiser." She tells them to which Damon scoffs. "Vampires," She looked each vampire in the eyes. "When they catch your scent, they'll immediately think you as a easy obstacle and won't put in much of an effort to fight you. "Wolves," She looked each wolf in the eye. "They'll underestimate you because they think you'll only be able to shift under a full moon. And since I'm pretty sure they're already somewhere in town, the fight is a hell of a lot closer than any of you think while the full moon is still weeks away."

"What are we to do?" Elena timidly asked.

Lea shrugged. "You fight like hell. There is no special technique in fighting. There's only the element of-"

"Surprise." Erica and Isaac finished for her with matching grins.

"Yes. The element of surprise." Lea chuckled. "When we fight, you're all to team up with someone. I don't care who you team up with, as long as you do. These vampires will have hundreds of years on you so it's important that you team up when taking one of them out."

"We get it." Damon sighed. "Can we get to the fighting now?"

"Of course, your highness." Lea rolled her eyes. "Pretty much anything goes but you will not snap the neck of a wolf or stake anyone in the heart." She tells them. Looking towards two of the vampires, she grins, "Ladies first. Elena and Caroline, show me what you got."

Very cautiously, Elena and Caroline take a step forward and after a reassuring nod from Lea, they lunge at her. It doesn't even take a second for Lea to grip Elena by her bicep and roll the vampire underneath her while sticking her leg out and tripping Caroline over them. As Caroline lands with an _oomph!, _Lea is hovering over Elena and puts pressure on the vampire's neck but doesn't break it. "Snap!" She mutters to Elena. "You're now out of the fight and just laying there waiting to be killed." Elena stays still, shocked that Lea took her down so quickly and watches and she easily turns just in time to catch Caroline in the stomach with her foot. Caroline drops to the ground yet again and Lea blurs to straddle the blonde vampire, her fist over Caroline's heart. "You're now dead. I just staked you."

Caroline huffs and grits her teeth as Lea stands and holds out a hand to help her up. When Elena is standing side-by-side with Caroline, Lea can't help but blush as everyone is intensely watching her. "Okay.. let's try that again." She clears her throat. "And remember, you're a girl. We don't fight fair." She winked and watched as Caroline and Elena grinned at her.

..

..

..

"Okay, so remember," Allison is taking a break with her group as they gulp down water. After hours and hours of training, a break was definitely needed. "Just because you carry a crossbow doesn't mean you can't have hidden weapons on you. It helps to catch your enemy off guard when you pull out extra knives or stakes from somewhere."

"Duly noted." Jeremy nodded.

Scott and Stiles are off to the side as they watch Lea take on the Salvatore brothers. Damon had been making comments the entire time, especially when Caroline had stooped low enough to rely on hair pulling when fighting though that didn't fare well for her when Lea returned the favor.

The brothers had nearly taken down Lea when Stefan went out to fight with a stake but Lea merely rolled her eyes. They weren't listening when she said _'element of surprise'_. As Damon occupied Lea with hand-to-hand combat, Stefan snuck up on her from behind, stake raised. When Damon smirked, Lea kneed him, letting him fall to the ground before turning around and catching Stefan's wrist and turning the stake inward to drive it into his stomach. Stefan fell and Lea turned back around to the still groaning Damon who was cupping himself. Walking around him and kneeling, she let her face transform, her fangs on display as she gripped Damon by the hair and yanked his head to the side, giving her clear access to his neck. _"One bite and you're dead."_

"That's so hot." Stiles mumbled and turned red when he saw Derek and Klaus turn to face him, eyebrows raised in amusement. Scott laughed, thumping his friend on the back before making his way to watch the rest of the fighting.

When Klaus and Derek wouldn't look away, Stiles turned to face Allison and Jeremy.

Taking a seat in the grass, Stiles picked up his own water bottle and began to chug it to take his mind off of the two staring at him. As Jeremy took a swig from his own bottle, Stiles caught sight of the bulky black and silver ring on Jeremy's hand.

Quirking an eyebrow at it, Stiles pointed to it. "Family crest?"

Jeremy pulled his eyes away from the fighting to look where Stiles was looking. "Uh, yeah. Something like that." He shrugged. "The ring has been in my family for years, spelled by witches to bring the wearer back to life if they're killed by a supernatural being."

Jeremy explained the ring with such indifference that Stiles couldn't help but gape at him. "D-does it actually work?!"

"Yeah." Jeremy laughed. "Before Damon was somewhat decent, he snapped my neck right in front of my sister."

"What an asshole!" Stiles exclaimed but calmed down as his eyes landed on the ring. "But that's so cool." Now he just looked completely in awe. "One of those would definitely come in handy. I'm the clumsy human of the pack." He grumbled. "Allison has the Huntress within and Lydia, if she were here, is so bitchy and sassy that I'm pretty positive no-one would wanna deal with her."

"We have the bitchy and sassy female in our group too!" Jeremy laughed. "Only she's a vampire now so everything is magnified."

"_For crying out loud! Where's the element of surprise? Where's your anger?!" _Lea shouted at them, clearly annoyed that no-one had yet been able to get the jump on her. _"Claw me, stake me.. do something so I know that you won't be killed when the Council gets here!"_

"She looks pissed." Jeremy mumbled as Stiles and Allison nodded along in agreement.

Erica huffed in aggravation from her spot on the ground where she was just thrown, Isaac walking over to help her up. As soon as the she-wolf was on her own two feet, her eyes flashed yellow and when she flicked her wrists out on either side of her, her fingernails transforming into claws.

"_Now this is what I'm talking about." _Lea wolfishly grinned.

"And things just got interesting." Jeremy scrambled to his feet, Allison and Stiles not far behind him as they scurried over to the group to see a wolfed out Erica and Isaac facing off against Lea.

As the two wolves circled them, everyone got to their feet and watched on. Lea turned in circles as she kept her gaze flickering back and forth between the two, wondering who it was that was going to make the first strike.

She didn't have to wait long seeing as Erica lunged at her first, her right hand slashing upward at her stomach. At the last second, Lea curled in on herself so Erica's hand slashed nothing but air, leaving her back vulnerable where Isaac was able to strike. Lea threw her palm out, catching Erica in the chest and sent her flying backward when Isaac found his opening and lunged forward, slashing his right hand downward across Lea's back. Blood soaked through her white wife beater tank top.

Hissing in pain, Lea couldn't hold back her hybrid visage as turned to face Isaac, catching him by the throat and throwing him to the ground. As she aimed a couple of kicks to the ribs and stomach, she lost her focus just enough for Erica to rush back, driving a wooden stake through her side. Lea snarled and tried to remove the stake when another one is shoved through her stomach by Isaac.

Lea doesn't see Erica running towards the weapon table but everyone else does and watches as she picked up the biggest knife, one that could pass as a small machete. Running back to Lea who is still straddling Isaac, Erica places the blade at the back of Lea's neck. "You're dead." She pants heavily.

Lea freezes, her gaze locking with Isaac before she laughs out loud.

"That was pretty amazing." Jeremy bumps shoulders with Stiles. "And still weird seeing them wolfed out when the moon isn't even out."

"Eh, I'm used to the pups." Stiles shrugs unaffected. "I'm just shocked that they actually beat Lea. They're pretty young in supernatural years."

Lea, Isaac, and Erica make their way to the group; Stiles picking up a water bottle to give to Lea. She takes it with a smile, tearing off the lid and guzzling down the cold water. Damon then saunters up to them, a blood bag in hand, and tosses it to her. "This works better, sweetheart."

Lea catches the blood bag, her veins rushing to the surface as she worked on breathing evenly. "N-no. I'm fine." She tells him. It had been months that she hadn't had blood and drinking blood again, especially in front of the Hale Pack, seemed to make her self-conscious.

Her eyes flicker to Stiles first, Stiles offering her a feeble smile before his gaze fell to the blood bag in her hands. "Mr. Salvatore is right, love. The blood will heal you faster and make you feel better." Klaus murmured.

Lea still looked uncertain but she ended up caving and sunk her fangs in through the bag. Allison and Scott both grimaced as she slurped up the blood, Damon smirking at her eagerness, and Stiles just looked as if he didn't care whether she drank it or not. When the bag was drained, she crumbled it in her hand and made a move towards the door. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Dinner at the Grill is on me so if you want in, go get cleaned up at meet me there." She called out over her shoulder.

..

..

..

A hour later, after everyone is showered, Lea comes down in leather pants that fitted her like a second skin, black platform stilettos, a Rolling Stones tee, and a fitted leather jacket. Her hair was left in big curls framing her face and she put on a small amount of black eyeshadow to give her eyes a smokey effect.

As her feet came off the stairs, cat calls came from Isaac, Stiles, and even Erica. She laughed, throwing them a wink before seeking out Klaus. When found, he merely raised an eyebrow in appreciation. "Don't you clean up well."

"Of course." She curtsied which earned her a chuckle.

When Klaus calmed down, he tucked her arm through his. "Is everyone ready to head out?"

"Almost." She told him. "I actually wanted to give you something first."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Lea grinned. Looking down at her free arm and wrist, she freed her arm from Klaus before fingering her leather bracelet. "You know how I'm a big fan of surprises?"

"Yes."

"Well I want you to wear this." She tells him, taking off her leather wrap bracelet and wrapping it around one of his wrists. "When the Council finds us, I don't want them feeling your presence until you want it to be known." When Klaus took a moment to study it, she grinned wider. "It's spelled by witches. Anyone who sniffs you out will think you're human.."

Klaus' eyes lit up in awe. "The ultimate surprise." He chuckles.

"Most definitely." Lea agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

The only ones to take Lea up on her offer for dinner was Stiles, Derek, and Klaus. The others complained about being too tired and sleepy to go out so Klaus gave them the number for pizza delivery and even some spending cash to keep them fed since they were guests in his home.

Klaus had surprisingly rode with Derek in his Camaro while Lea hopped in 'Baby Blue' with Stiles. The entire ride over was filled with music by 'Imagine Dragons' and Lea's wondering of why Derek and Klaus seemed to get along better than expected. When they had pulled up to the Mystic Grill, Derek and Klaus went ahead and walked right on in while Stiles and Lea lagged behind. Walking side-by-side, Stiles' hand kept brushing Lea's and in one bold movement, Stiles grabbed her hand.

Grinning when his hand seemed to tense, Lea peeked at him from her peripheral vision and entwined their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze. Walking into the establishment hand-in-hand, their 'moment' didn't last too long seeing as Stiles immediately made a beeline for the bar where Matt was serving Klaus, Derek, and Damon drinks.

"Mattie!"

Lea laughed at his enthusiasm, looking around the place for any familiar faces. At the pool table off to the side stood Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy who were all laughing at Stiles who hopped up on the bar and started pestering Matt with questions.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted them when she reached them. "Are we waiting for anyone else or it's just you who came?"

"Just us." Elena told her. "Caroline said to tell you 'sorry'. She wanted to come but Tyler threw a tantrum so she stayed behind."

"It's fine." Lea smiled before frowning. "And I don't mean to cross any lines but why is Tyler such an arse towards me? He's given me attitude since we first met and even then, I was being nice to him."

Stefan and Jeremy both chuckled while Elena frowned. "Sorry about him. He just really hates Klaus, you know with the whole siring thing and constantly flirting with Caroline."

"So it's not just me!" Lea gushed. "I thought I was imagining those looks he was giving her!"

Elena chuckled but agreed nonetheless. "Yeah. He has a thing for her and if I'm being quite honest, she _might _have a thing for him but she won't do anything about it because she can't forgive him for what he's done."

Lea walks around the pool table, her gaze meeting Klaus' from across the room before he goes back to his drink with a small grin. She notices Derek walking towards them, his eyes boring into hers. "Lea, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks. "Over there?" He nods towards part of the Grill that's empty.

"Uh, sure." She agrees.

Walking over to a secluded booth, Derek and Lea both take a seat opposite each other. Once they settle in, Derek opens his mouth to speak but then quickly shuts it, shifting in his seat as he thinks about what he's about to say.

After looking like a fish out of water, Derek finally cracks. "I know about you and Stiles."

Lea's eyebrows furrow with confusion. "Uh, I kind of figured you did." She mumbled. "After all, you did catch us making out."

"No." Derek snorts. "Not that. I mean, anyone could sense the sexual tension between you two but I'm talking about the other thing." Lea's is now blushing about everyone sensing the sexual attraction and the fact that Klaus, Damon, Elena, and possibly Stefan is eavesdropping in. "I _know._" He tells her. "Klaus explained a few things to me on the way here."

Lea's eyes widen in shock at the fact that Klaus took it upon himself to out whatever was going on between her Stiles. Her head instantly whirls in his direction only to find him staring right back at her, saluting her with his glass before turning back around. To his right, Damon is sitting there and smirking at her, pointing in Stiles' direction where he's still talking Matt's ear off, and snickering. She takes a moment to glare at Damon before looking back at Derek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She sighs in defeat. "I wasn't even sure what was going on at first but then it kind of clicked into place when I didn't attack him in wolf form. I've read a few things about something called 'Bonded Mates' but not enough to confront Stiles with it." She smiles sadly as she takes a moment to stare at Stiles who now has Matt cracking up at something he just said. "I wanted to talk to you first anyway. Let you know what was going on and see if you approved or not."

"Why wouldn't I approve?" Derek asks, his face void of any emotion.

Lea shrugs. "Bonded Mates are a pretty big thing. And very rare. Not to mention that I'm old, never aging again, and Stiles is human. It's all very complicated." Lea chances another look at the bar only to have Damon staring between her and Stiles with a curious gaze. She didn't even want to see if Elena and Stefan were keeping up with their conversation.

Derek's lips twitched but he managed to keep his features masked. "Just because Stiles is part of my pack doesn't mean I dictate his love life. Sure, I will have opinions about it but it's not my final decision on what he or anyone else chooses." He took a small sigh before offering her a sly grin. "Besides, having you as an addition to the pack would be a good thing."

Lea just nods along before she abruptly freezes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asks.

"I could be." He chuckles before sliding out from the booth and turning serious. "Just think about it, Lea. Should you and Stiles become a serious thing, there's a spot in my pack for you. You also wouldn't have to answer to me for everything seeing as you're an alpha in your own way."

"You're just afraid I'd kick your arse." She teases him.

Derek grunts in amusement before slowly walking away and back towards the bar. "If you say so."

"Aye, aye, alpha." Lea smirks behind his back before making her way back to the pool table where Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and now Stiles are waiting for her.

Before she makes it up to them, she hears Derek mumble something about her and Stiles, and about them being _two peas in a fuckin' pod. _"Hey!" Stiles grins at her. "What did sourwolf want?" Stefan, Jeremy, and even Klaus at the bar snort at the nickname but when Lea takes a moment to think up an excuse, Stiles shrugs it off. "So how good are you at pool?" He throws an arm across her shoulders and leads her to stand next to the pool table. "Stefan challenged me but I think it'd be an unfair advantage 'cause of his vampy skills so I'm tagging you in. Kick his ass!" He playfully nudges her towards the rack of sticks.

Chuckling, Lea shrugged off her leather jacket and dropped it on the pool table behind them that was empty. As Lea took a moment to carefully choose her stick, Elena racked up the balls for them while Stefan went to go get them drinks. Within a minute, he was back with five glasses of Cola, two baskets of fries, and a basket of curly fries that Derek had prompted Stefan to get unless he wanted to be lectured by Stiles on how curly fries were, by far, better than straight.

"Ladies first." Stefan grinned before taking his spot next to Elena once the drinks were passed out and Stiles hoarded all the curly fries for himself.

Lea nodded before getting into position and breaking. She didn't sink any balls so Stefan took his turn and then two more before he had finally missed. As Lea circled the table, trying to find the perfect shot, she ended up on the side of the table with her back facing the bar.

Elena was off to the side, sitting on the empty pool table beside them with Stiles sitting next to her, the fries in between them, and Jeremy standing on the other side of Stiles. Finding her shot, Lea bent over the table and lined it up. "You know," Lea smirked as she pulled the pool stick back. "If you weren't totally in love with Elena, I'd totally use these pants to my advantage." She swiveled her hips side-to-side for emphasis, smirking even wider when Stefan barked out a laugh and Elena sprayed Stiles and Jeremy with soda that shot out of her mouth when she laughed as well.

Jeremy cried out an, "Ew!", in outrage before promptly bursting in laughter.

The only one who didn't seem to find it so funny was Stiles who was softly glaring, but glaring nonetheless, off at something or someone behind her. With her forehead crinkled in confusion, Stefan followed her gaze to Stiles and then followed Stiles' gaze to a smirking Damon. _"Lovely view." _The words caused Lea to abruptly stand straight. _"Don't stop on my account, Princess." _She whirled around, glaring at Damon who waved at her with his fingers mockingly. She opened her mouth to curse at him but a soft growl cut her off. Eyes flickering to the culprit, Lea grinned when Damon peered over his shoulder at a scowling Derek. _"Easy, Wolfie. I'm only messing with her." _Damon held up his hands in surrender. _"I'm well aware she's off limits." _Derek seemed pleased by his answer, offering Lea a smirk when she winked at him for coming to her rescue.

"..and back to the game!" Lea turned back to an amused Stefan, quickly bending over to take her shot which only resulted in her missing.

..

..

..

After playing five games, Stefan walked away victorious with three wins. Elena challenged Stiles next, Stiles hesitating a bit before Elena told him that since she was newly turned, it would still be fair. She had yet to master most of her skills, her still being clumsy and slow at some things so Stiles took her up on the challenge.

Lea hopped up on the empty pool table that her friends had just vacated, Stefan leaning up against it right next to her as Jeremy hopped up to sit next to her. During the game, Derek had wandered over to watch, mumbling something under his breath about Stiles being a closet pool shark.

Lea, Jeremy, and Stefan were busy roaring with laughter at Elena having shed her jacket and pulling down her v-neck tee some so her cleavage was on full view to make Stiles a blushing and stuttering mess, that they didn't bother paying attention to the newcomers that had just walked through the door and were making their way towards the pool game in session.

"_Well hello there, pookie. Long time, no see." _Lea's laughter immediately cut off while Derek and Stiles tensed up. They knew that voice. And if they hadn't known the voice, they knew that nickname. Only one person used that nickname on Lea.

Seeing their reactions, Elena cautiously made her way to Stefan's side. Lea hopped off the table, stepping forward to grip Stiles by the hem of his shirt to pull him back. Standing in front of Stiles and Jeremy, Lea tensely nodded in greeting. "Louis." There were two vampires with Louis, both of them standing off behind him as they glared at Lea. She wouldn't put it passed them to try something in their secluded area. "What brings you here?" She asks innocently.

"You know why we're here." Louis chuckled as he tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "It was very moronic of you to run, LeeLee." He shook his head at her. "And even more so when you decided to ban together supernatural beings who are beneath you."

Lea growled in the back of her throat, her eyes glowing softly before going back to their normal brown. The two vampires behind Louis widened their eyes in shock before they got over what they just saw and shook it off but not before Lea saw their reactions and grinned. "I see you didn't fill in your new bitches on what it was they were hunting."

The vampire to Louis' right snarled at her but was cut off when he felt someone brush past him, bumping harshly into his shoulder. "Oh, sorry about that." Damon grinned. "I didn't see you there." He sauntered up to Lea and Derek, pushing Stiles back further before standing in front of him. Looking to Elena and flickering his gaze to Stiles, Elena took the hint and pulled Stiles between her and Stefan.

"Really, Lea?" Louis tutted. "Did you really run away with a pack of dogs to find solace with the Salvatore brothers?" He darkly chuckled. "They're toddlers compared to us, sweetheart. You should have known better than that." Louis took a few steps closer, standing right before a rigid Lea and twirled one of her loose curls around his fingers. There was nothing Derek or Damon could do to him without causing a scene and exposing them. "Come with us, Lea. Come with us and we won't harm this pathetic excuse of back-up that you have accumulated."

"Never." Lea snapped, swatting Louis' hand away from her face. She knew damn well how the Council worked and knew for a fact that once she was out of the picture, they'd hunt down those who dared to stand up with her.

Louis whole demeanor stiffened, his eyes taking on a cold, hard glint. "You made your choice." He murmured, his top lip trembling in anger. "When we come back, and we will, Desmond will have your head. But first," The angry scowl left his face which was quickly replaced by a playful grin. "We'll immobilize you and make you watch as we drain your precious mutts dry. Then, we'll take our sweet time ripping out the hearts of each and every idiotic vampire who stands against us right before we make you watch the light in your precious human's eyes fade away." The ending of his statement was directed at Stiles who was being guarded by Stefan and Elena with Jeremy at his side, and whose heartbeat was thundering in everyone's sensitive ears.

Black veins slithered to the surface on both Elena and Lea's face, both females huffing and hissing in anger. Their reactions only caused Louis to laugh. "Control yourselves." Louis murmured. "You wouldn't want to alert the locals."

Elena's veins immediately disappeared, Lea's taking a bit longer to fade away in her angered state. Louis smirked victoriously at having gotten under her skin but his smirk faded when Lea snorted in laughter, her hands covering her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." Lea's lips twitched in amusement when she managed to contain her laughter. "And the fact that you thought I'd really rely on only a small group of vampires and wolves who are younger than myself to take you on." Louis frowned in disappointment and anger when the one's he was just threatening all seemed amused now, each of their faces smirking at what he wasn't grasping just yet. "Is your old age finally catching up, Louis?" She sneered at him. "Did you forget that it was I who helped the Council come up with their sneak tactics? I'm wiser than you, Louis, so did you really think I didn't find anyone older?" Her gaze flickered behind him, as well as everyone else's and Louis finally turned to see what or who they were looking at.

"You really think I'd let you murder my first turned?" Klaus smirked down at him. "You have a lot of nerve to threaten what's mine, mate?"

"N-Niklaus." Louis stammered. "What are you doing here? I thought you and your family wanted nothing to do with us?"

"We don't." Klaus shrugged. "But when you come into my home and threaten my family and friends, well, you're bound to know this won't end well for you."

"She disobeyed us!" Louis stood straighter, walking off to the side so his back wasn't exposed to either enemy. "You should know we do not take disobedience lightly."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he walked over to Lea and her friends, taking a stand next to them. "She didn't disobey, you power hungry fool. She did what she was asked to do and then she quit! It's not her fault you and the others are afraid of the power and strength she has."

"She's a threat to us all!" Louis gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't until you decided to threaten my friends and I." Lea spat back. "You should have known I wouldn't have taken the threat lightly with the temper I have."

Louis growled, his gaze flickering between Lea and Klaus. "This isn't over." He sneered before turning tail and walking out, his two vampires following without a word.

"Well.. that was fun." Damon snorted. "What do we do now?"

Lea kept her eyes on Louis' form through the windows until he disappeared from sight. "We stick together." She told him, her eyes meeting his. "Whatever grudges any of you have with Nik, I suggest you get over them quickly. The Mikaelson Mansion just became home base."


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly, convincing the Mystic Falls gang to regroup and camp out at Casa de Mikaelson went smoothly, especially with the looming threat of the Vampire Council hanging over their heads. While Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Jeremy went looking for Caroline and Tyler, everyone else headed back to Klaus' home so they could inform the rest of the pack about what just went down.

Upon arriving and entering the home, Derek hollered for his pack which really wasn't necessary seeing as they were all seated in the kitchen area anyway. Klaus let Derek take the floor since it was his pack after all, and the pack took the news well. Well, all except Allison whose mind flashed back to the news of Lydia's attack, and tensed. Realizing that a group of vampires was going to be staying under the same roof as she was made her fidget uncomfortably but when she didn't speak her mind, Klaus sensed her nerves and assured everyone that he'd make sure they were on their best behavior.

When the talk dwindled down, Scott took it upon himself to suddenly question Stiles why he smelt like Cola and why it was sprayed all over his side. Catching a sudden case of the giggles, Lea fled the room using the excuse that she was going to change into her pajamas for the rest of the night.

When the Mystic Falls gang showed up, Lea was lounging at the bottom of the stairs in a tank top and plaid sleeping shorts. It didn't surprise her when the door swung open without so much as a knock or the ring of a doorbell. Damon was, unsurprisingly, leading them in as one by one they dropped their bags or suitcases near Lea who was still seated on the stairs.

Klaus, Derek, Stiles, and Scott come into the room to investigate but Lea has her attention on the missing people from the Mystic Falls gang. Caroline and Tyler are nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, uh, where's-" Elena frantically shook her head, effectively cutting off Lea mid-question when a sniveling Caroline walked in, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus immediately butted in at hearing Caroline's sniffles.

"Barbie got dumped." Damon shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Elena and Lea's eyes went wide at his bluntness but before Lea could say anything, Elena beat her to it. "Damon!" She smacked the back side of his head.

"What?!" He grimaced. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. The hybrid puppy only cares about himself."

"Really?" Lea frowned at him. "Could you just stop talking?"

Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Jeremy all looked uncomfortable with the crying female vampire while Klaus was the only one who had any resemblance of a grin on his face. Leave it to him to feel giddy about Caroline and Tyler's breakup. As Stefan and Elena made a move to wrap their weeping friend in a hug sandwich, Lea stood up to go comfort her as well.

"No. I-It's for the best." Caroline shook her head back and forth, her curls bouncing. "It's better now that I know Tyler was never someone I could count on." She choked back on a sob as she looked up at the occupants of the room, her eyes tinged pink and puffy.

Allison, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd entered the room when they heard Caroline crying to see what was going on. As she choked back more sobs, Lea rushed forward to hug her, rubbing soothing circles in the vampire's back as she looked to Allison and mouthed, _"What do I do?". _In all of her existence, she never had a friend, let alone a female friend that she had to comfort in their time of need.

Everyone then turned to Allison, who shrunk back under everyone's gaze, to hear her answer. "Ice cream, maybe?" She murmured. "And maybe lots of alcohol?"

Elena's eyes suddenly lit up. "A girls night." She nodded along, agreeing with Allison and offering the human girl a small smile. "We need a girls night in since we obviously can't go anywhere else."

Lea pulls out of the hug from Caroline, looking the still sniffling vampire in the eyes. "What do you say? All us girls camping out in the sitting area licking tubs of ice cream clean and downing expensive alcohol?" At Klaus' huff of agitation, Lea turns to see him pouting at her. "Oh, settle down. I'll replace whatever we drink."

"You'd do that for me?" Caroline mumbles.

Turning back to face her, Lea nods. "Sure. Erica, Allison, and I can go round up blankets and pillows and we'll all camp out downstairs. We'll eat, drink, and trash talk about boys."

"Well while that idea sounds splendid," Klaus piped up. "The rest of the lot need to figure out room situations. There's only two rooms left, Elijah's and Rebekah's, so good luck to those who room in there. And some of you are going to have to share."

"I call Elijah's room!" Jeremy beats everyone to the punch of claiming a room.

"And I'll room with Lea." Damon winks.

Lea looks highly amused when she hears Derek growl, and catches Stiles and Klaus glaring at him. "Sorry, Casanova." She chuckles at him. "Stefan and Elena can have my room. I'll bunk with Stiles."

Stiles grins goofily while Damon feigns hurt. "Fine." He sighs. "I'll take Rebekah's room." The room goes quiet as everyone looks around, seeing who's willing to give up their room or volunteer to share. When no-one says anything, Damon smirks. "Sucks for you, Blondie."

Caroline rolls her eyes but surprisingly, Klaus comes to the rescue. "You can have my room, love. I hardly think I'll be able to sleep anyway and if I do, I'll make room in my study."

The blonde vampire is so tired that she doesn't even fight against sleeping in Klaus' bed. "Okay."

"Great!" Lea clapped her hands together. "Now that the room situation is taken care of, girls go get changed and boys," She paused to look at the male population around her. "-disappear. Go somewhere that doesn't involve the sitting area 'cause that's where us ladies are going to be camped out."

..

..

..

Four tubs of ice cream and seven liquor bottles later, Lea and Allison found themselves the only semi-sober ones awake. Elena, Caroline, and Erica had really taken to the alcohol, Lea and Allison included but they knew when to cut themselves off. They were all an uncontrollable giggling hot mess.

"So," Erica drunkenly purred from her spot in one of the arm chairs, her back against one arm rest while her legs were thrown over the other. "-now that everyone is happily buzzed, what is the _real _excuse Lea's little brother ran out of town with his tail between his legs?"

"He's not my brother!" Lea scowled. "Dickhead didn't even like me." She mumbled.

Erica shrugged. "You have the same Daddy Sire."

Lea blanched at her words. "Please.. please don't let me hear you ever call Nik _daddy sire _ever again."

Elena and Caroline, who were seated side-by-side on a loveseat leaning on one another, started to giggle before each taking a drink from the bottle of liquor they each held.

Allison sleepily grinned from her spot, where she was layed out on majority of the regular sofa, her legs thrown over Lea's lap. "That does sound a tad bit creepy when you say it, Erica."

"Oh, come on. The dude's old and good-looking. You know someone had called him 'daddy' before."

Elena burst into laughter, her head falling into Caroline's lap. "Please, stop. I don't need those mental images."

Everyone else erupted into a laughing fit before they all calmed down and fell into a quiet, peaceful moment. Caroline's drunken award winning smile dimmed, her smile faltering before it fell into a frown. "We didn't officially break up, you know? Tyler didn't leave because he didn't love me." She murmured as she caught the room's attention. "He left because he didn't love me _enough_ to set aside his differences with Klaus. He _bitched_-" Caroline huffed. "-about taking charity from the monster who made his life a living hell. I can bet you that once this all over and done with, Tyler will be back as if nothing ever happened and be happy to have me on his arm again."

Lea's face scrunched up in disgust at the possibility that Tyler might actually do that. Any man who was capable of leaving his girlfriend to fight on her own was no man at all. "You totally deserve better." The words slipped out of Lea's mouth before she could even stop them, her eyes going wide as she suddenly covers her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that-"

"No. No, you're right." Caroline chuckled. "A boyfriend who claims to love you wouldn't leave you all alone. He chose himself and his grudges over helping to protect me and this town."

Caroline smiled sadly as Elena pulled her friend into a sideways hug. "It's alright, Care. You still got us."

"Exactly!" Allison suddenly leaned up, grabbing her drink from the floor and saluting the saddened vampire. "Even the Beacon Hills pack. We're here for you!" She grinned before taking a drink and laying back down.

Erica laughed at her friend's behavior before agreeing. "Especially that hot piece of ass that's upstairs." At Caroline's confused stare, Erica rolled her eyes. "Please, I know you're not that oblivious. It's obvious that Daddy Sire has the hots for you."

Lea groaned at the nickname as Caroline fought off a smile but agreed nonetheless. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss all those lingering stares."

Elena and Allison snorted in amusement, proving that they too have seen the looks. Desperate to get the spotlight off of her, Caroline huffed. "And what about you, little Miss Innocent? I see the longing looks being traded between you and the pale one. Stiles, was it?"

Erica and Allison roared with laughter as Lea gaped at her. "Wh-.. that's no-.. ugh." She gave up.

"That's what I thought." Caroline grinned proudly. "If you mention anything about Klaus and I, I'll bring up you and Stiles."

Lea playfully narrowed her eyes at Caroline who winked at her before going back to her drink.

Once again, the girls fell into an uncontrollable giggle fest before Allison suddenly sprang up, her face slightly pale.

"What's wrong?" Elena was the first to realize that something seemed off.

Allison's wide eyes slowly met Elena's as everyone grew quiet to hear what she was going to say. "I just realized we're in a house full of werewolf and vampire guys." At everyone's _duh _expression, she explained further. "Werewolf and Vampire guys who have very sensitive hearing and who were more than likely listening in to hear what we were going to talk about!"

As realization dawned on everyone, they sobered up for a few seconds before they roared with laughter yet again. Yep, they were totally going to regret this when they woke up.

..

..

..

Another hour or two passed by and the girls had finally fallen asleep. Well, all except for Lea. She sat on her side of the sofa, her feet planted firmly on the ground while Allison took up most of the sofa, her legs comfortably thrown over Lea's lap. Erica lay curled up in the sofa chair, an empty bottle still held firmly in her grasp while Elena and Caroline were still on the love seat. Elena had her back against the one of the arm rest, her legs stretched out on the seat while Caroline used Elena's lower body as a pillow. She chuckled to herself knowing full well that everyone was going to wake up with a kink somewhere in their body.

As the room grew quiet once again, the soft padding of feet on the stairs catches her attention. She could hear the rhythmic beating of a calm heart and kept her gaze on the archway to see who would pass by.

She isn't disappointed when she sees a groggy Stiles pass by.

Gently as she could, Lea lifted Allison's legs and slipped off the sofa. Allison grunted in her sleep, turned over but curled up nonetheless as if nothing had just happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lea followed the sounds of cabinets opening from the kitchen.

Creeping quietly into the kitchen, she stands back and watches as Stiles rummages through the cabinets until he finds a glass to drink from. "You do know there's bottled water in the fridge, right?"

Her voice startles him, the glass slipping from his fingers but Lea blurs across the room and catches it before it can shatter on the floor. "Jesus Christ, Lea." Stiles breathes, his hand against his chest over his heart. "Make some noise next time, will you?!"

Lea giggles as he takes the glass from her, filling it up with water from the faucet. "I repeat," Lea smiles. "-there's bottled water in the fridge."

"Yeah but room temperature water is better when trying to fall back asleep." He takes a gulp from his glass. "What are you doing up anyway? I thought you were all asleep when it got quiet down here?"

Lea shrugged before hopping up on the counter next to Stiles. "Eh. I have a lot on my mind. The girls drunk themselves silly and passed out."

"Oh yeah, we know." Stiles' lips twitched in amusement. "You all were too busy chugging down liquor that you all didn't notice us guys were sitting at the top of the stairs and listening in." Lea's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "Yeah, I don't think Erica will want to be in the same room as Klaus for a while. She'll never live down the fact that she kept calling him 'daddy sire'."

"Oh no." Lea groaned which then turned into laughter. "I can't believe we didn't stay alert enough to make sure no-one was listening in."

"Yeah." Stiles chuckled along with her. "Although I'm pretty sure Klaus is happy that he got called a _hot piece of ass _and Caroline doesn't want anything to do with Tyler anymore."

Lea started to giggle uncontrollably before her giggles ceased, her mind just remembering something else. "You didn't hear anything else, did you?"

"Like what? Lingering stares?" Stiles batted his eyelashes at her.

Lea's lips twitched in amusement but she pushed down her smile. "We really need to talk about that, don't we?"

"Yes." Stiles agreed. "But not when you're drunk."

"Please." She scoffed. "I think I'm at my bravest right now to let you know what's going on."

"And what exactly is going on?"

Lea bit her lip to keep from speaking, her eyes meeting Stiles' gaze, all joking now set aside. "I-.. Do you-.." She exhales loudly before plucking up her courage. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

Stiles' eyes bulge, his heartbeat picking up speed, before he too breathes out heavily. "I-.. I don't know." He tells her honestly. "I mean, Scott and Boyd have talked about their love for Allison and Erica. They're always talking about how they're _it _for them. There's no-one else they'd rather be with but I don't know. Is it possible that they're ready to settle down with Allison and Erica for good?"

"Yeah." Lea tells him. "They've found their mate."

"Okay." Stiles drawls. "So what does that have to do with us?" As Lea's eyes look at anything but him, the information sinks in, his heartbeat picking up again. "Are you saying we're-"

"Sort of." She mumbles. "But what we have, it's something different."

"How different?"

"Bonded different." She sighs. "We're something rare, Stiles. What we are, we're called _Bonded Mates_."

"And how is that different?"

Lea grumbles, hopping off the counter and started to pace back and forth in front of him. "Regular mates have it easy. When they love, they _love. _And should something fatal ever happen to their significant other, they'll mourn but they'll eventually move on with their lives." Lea took a moment to catch her breath. "With us-" She stops pacing and looks him in the eye. "We're actually _it _for one another. Should something happen to you or me, there's no moving on. The death of a bonded mate could be fatal to the living mate should no-one be there to keep them on track."

"Oh."

"_Oh?_" Lea repeated. "Oh?! What you do mean _oh? _Shouldn't you be freaking out?"

Stiles shrugs. "Not really. This actually explains a lot." He tells her. At Lea's confused expression, he rolls his eyes. "What? Don't tell me you don't feel it? How your day sucks until you see my face? How my voice brings a smile to your face? How protective you feel of me?"

"You feel that?"

"Yeah." Stiles nods. "And I'm only human. When you got staked that one night, you have no idea how gut wrenching it was for me to see it happen. How it felt like the world stopped spinning when you fell to the ground and that was because we barely knew each other then."

"There's more to it, you know?" Lea swallows around the lump in her throat. "Nik tells me there's more that I don't know yet. He's going to tell us after the Council falls."

"Are we the only ones who know?" Stiles asks.

Lea shakes her head. "Derek knows. He talked to me back at the Grill and I'm pretty sure Damon, Stefan, and Elena know though they're not saying anything until I told you and eventually everyone else."

"And Derek didn't get all territorial over me?" He mock gasps. "I thought an alpha was supposed to fight for the member's of his pack. I can't believe he's going to let an outsider whisk me away."

"Pft. Outsider." Lea smirked. "Haven't you heard? I'm the newest member of the Hale Pack."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"Yep." She grinned. "But don't tell anyone. About anything." She clarified. "I want to know everything there is about our situation before everyone else finds out. Okay?" Stiles nodded along, his gaze never leaving hers. "Good." She swooped in planting a chaste kiss to his lips. "Now go to bed. If the girls wake up and find you down here, they'll most likely scream at you for interrupting their girls night."

That shook him out of his stupor. "Yeah but they're asleep."

"Asleep and drunk." Lea chuckled. "Drunks are unpredictable. Especially the females."

"Alright, alright." Stiles smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." He pecked her cheek before jogging towards the stairs and up to his temporary room.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So since the website was acting up when I updated yesterday- it didn't send out any alerts to your email. So before you read this chapter, make sure you go back and read the previous one :)**

* * *

Come morning, once everyone is awake, none of the females have the guts to look any of the males in the eye. Every time someone blushes or quickly avoids someone's gaze, the guys chuckle amusingly when they won't talk about what happened during their drunken antics. Caroline makes it very obvious when sits the furthest away from Klaus, Erica joining her as they tend to avoid his gaze the most and Lea scowls at Allison and Elena seeing as those two have nothing to be embarrassed about. She really doesn't have anything to be embarrassed about either but every time someone catches her staring at Stiles, they make her squirm by winking or batting their eyelashes at her playfully.

As the morning melts away to mid-day, all the females sans Allison have gotten rid of the mild headaches, Allison having to rely on pills to make hers go away. Seeing as one Council member and his minions have made their presence known, no-one wants to take a chance to wander about town and risk an ambush. Deciding to stay in and relax as much as they could before a fight broke out, everyone lounged around behind Klaus' home.

Lea and Erica found metal lawn chairs, pulling them out so some of them could sit comfortably in the sunlight as others took to flinging knives and stakes at the targets that were still standing up in the yard. Caroline, Lea, Erica, Allison, and Stefan lounged around in the chairs while Damon, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Boyd had target practice. In the midst of their lazy day, Elena came out from the house and called out for Stiles. Turning around when his name was called, Lea couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked when his brow was furrowed in confusion and a hand was held above his head to block the sun from his eyes. Seeing that it was Elena calling, he dropped the stake he was holding and jogged towards her. This time, it was Stefan couldn't help his grin when he noticed Lea eavesdropping on the duo. She heard Elena tell him that Jeremy was looking for him and which room her brother was in so Stiles could go see what he wanted.

When Stiles grinned and jogged into the house, Elena made herself comfortable in an empty chair next to Allison and Lea fidgeted in hers. "What's wrong with Jeremy?" She asked.

Elena looked up at the mention of her brother's name. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well he asked to see Stiles." Lea shrugged with a feeble frown. Erica and Caroline immediately picked up on the unease that started rolling off the female hybrid. "I just figured something was wrong or something had happened."

"Oh. No." Elena assured her. "He was just rearranging some of his things in the room when I passed by and asked that if I saw Stiles to let him know that he was looking for him. I guess it's just boys being boys." She shrugged.

Lea nodded, letting Elena's words attempt to soothe her but for some reason, she didn't like that Stiles was not in her eye sight. Frowning to herself, she realized that this was the first time she felt like this. Whenever Stiles was in eye sight, she felt at ease knowing he was okay but now that she couldn't see his presence, she felt unsure and almost fidgety.

"You okay?" Stefan finally asked. The unease coming from Lea was starting to make him feel uneasy as well.

"Yeah... yeah." Lea forced a grin though Stefan saw right through it. "It's just.. well.." Her gaze flickered over to Caroline, Erica, and Allison who were staring at her with worry before her gaze fell back to Stefan and Elena. "Nothing. I'm sure it's nothing."

Stefan's eyes quickly flickered to the girls that Lea had glanced at and slowly pieced it together. Whatever it was that was bothering her, it was about Stiles and the bond she shared with him that she didn't even know the full details herself, let alone anyone else. "Oh, okay." He nodded. His mind quickly tried to find a way to get the attention off of whatever was wrong with Lea, his thought immediately landing on the Council. "So," Stefan cleared his throat. "We met one Council member yesterday, what are the other two like?"

Lea cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change of subject but went along with it nonetheless. "All three are ruthless." She tells him. "If you get caught with your guard down, they'll sense it and take you out before you can even say their name." Damon, Isaac, Scott, and Boyd heard Lea talking about the Council members and decided to join the group to hear the information. "Caesar is the leader of the three. While they're basically in the same age range, the other two look up to him. He's calm and collected when the situation calls for it but disobey him and he'll do anything and everything in his power to make you submit or take you out."

"Who's the main one we have to look out for?" Damon asked, the vampire being very engrossed about learning details about those they were up against.

"All three of them." Lea answered him without missing a beat. "None of them are to be underestimated. You met Louis yesterday and while at one point he came off as playful with throwing about affectionate nicknames, he's just as deadly as Caesar. If it was just Louis after us, Caesar could have possibly kept him in check but since they all want me dead, anyone and everyone is fair game."

"And the third?" Caroline murmured. "What's he like?"

"Desmond." Lea grimaced. "Don't let his good looks fool any of you girls. Though all three are ruthless killers when need be, Desmond is just plain ruthless. If I really had to choose which is the deadliest, Desmond's the deadliest of the three because he doesn't care about anything. If he sees you as a threat, you're done for. There's no negotiating with him."

"Shouldn't we be training for the fight then?" Elena said. "If they're truly that horrible, we don't stand a chance. One day of fighting won't help us win."

"And neither will training." Lea suddenly snapped as she suddenly glared at Elena, her eyes faintly glowing. "Like I said during our first training session, the only way for you to get the drop on them is the element of surprise."

Elena curled in on herself at the intensity of Lea's glare, Erica leaning forward with worry. "You alright there-"

"I'm fine." Lea's glare turned to Erica for a tense moment before Stiles' booming laugh sounded from the back door, the glow of Lea's eyes fading away when she heard him. Her sudden anger turned to confusion and she turned back to Erica and Elena. "I- I'm sorry." She told them to which they just nodded at her.

She quickly stood from her chair, concentrating on her hearing as she picked up on Klaus' whereabouts. Stefan and Isaac called after her but she waved them off and told them she needed to speak with Nik for a moment and that she'd be right back. Everyone watched her go, confusion etched into their facial features.

When she pinpointed Klaus location in his art studio, she wasn't surprised to find Derek with him as well. For some reason, the Beacon Hills alpha found that Klaus wasn't such bad company. "Nik!" Lea skidded to a stop in the room, Klaus and Derek becoming tense when they felt her confusion and worry. "You need to tell me about this bond and tell me now!"

Derek's shoulders slumped in relief, Klaus smirking at Lea. "What happened that has you in a tizzy?"

Lea opened her mouth to answer but she never got what she wanted to ask out because Caroline suddenly blurred into the room along with Damon. "We have a problem." Damon scowled.

Derek, Lea, and Klaus then realize that Caroline is barely holding it together as unshed tears swim in her eyes. "What happened?" Klaus gritted out through clenched teeth, his mood doing a complete one-eighty at the sight of a distressed Caroline.

"M-my Mom." Caroline sniffled. "That Council got into contact with my Mom and she's freaking out. Oh god, what if they go after her now? What if they make her a target once they realize that I'm her daughter?!"

Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, and the rest of the Hale pack crowd around the door now, Lea ushering Caroline into the chair that Derek immediately offered up to the vampire. "Shh. Calm down." Lea sat Caroline down. "Tell us what happened? How did you find out about this?"

Caroline fiercely swiped beneath her eyes to wipe away any tears that had fallen and breathed in deeply to calm herself down, though it didn't do much since she was a vampire and didn't need to breath. Once calm enough, she spoke. "My mom called me. She said two vampires cornered her down at the station and demanded that she hold a mandatory town meeting away from town square when the sun goes down tonight. They told her that if she didn't want any locals slaughtered then she better make sure everyone is at that meeting."

"Tonight?" Derek frowned. "Aren't they jumping the gun a bit if they only made themselves known yesterday?"

"Element of surprise." Lea sneered though it wasn't directed at the alpha. "They knew I'd be expecting them to gather the troops so to catch me off guard, they're going into this fight as soon as they can."

"But don't we still have the element of surprise?" Scott piped up. "I mean, sure they're jumping the gun with this fight and all but they still don't that we can shift whenever we want."

Lea grinned. "Right you are, Scotty." Lea turned and gestured for everyone to enter the room. "Alright, listen up." She called out, Klaus stepping back to Lea take charge since it seemed to come natural for her to plan an attack. "These vampires are old so I want all of you to pair up." At everyone's hesitancy to pair up, Lea rolled her eyes and called out the pairs herself. "Damon, you're with Boyd, Stefan with Erica, and Caroline with Isaac." Lea paused in naming pairs as she scanned the rest of the room. "Derek, I want you with Elena since she's the youngest vampire and you're a born werewolf. I'm sure you two can have each other's back." Derek looked warily at Elena but nodded nonetheless. "Jeremy, you're with Scott and watching his back if need be. Allison with Nik and Stiles with me. Any objections?" No-one says anything as they move to their assigned partner. "Good. Gear up, ladies and gents. It's about to get bloody."

..

..

..

The remaining hours tick by slowly, the Mystic Falls gang and the Hale Pack on edge as the sun makes it descent. By the way everyone was dressed, the locals would have thought they were all part of some gang with all the black and leather jackets that were being worn. Though knives would hardly phase the vampires, it didn't stop Allison from strapping some to her thighs- Elena and Caroline doing the same. Stakes were being hidden in boots, the waistband of jeans, and inside hidden pockets within everyone's jackets. Allison was the only one fast enough to pull arrows from a black leather quiver that was strapped to her back so Stiles and Jeremy had trigger sensitive crossbows with their arrows loaded and ready to be fired.

When the day finally gave away to night, nerves were running high between Elena, Caroline, and Allison. Everyone else was ready for a fight and ready for everything to be over with. As they made their way outside, Lea gained their attention. "Don't drive directly into town square. Park a couple of blocks away and we'll walk in. I don't want to take any chances."

No-one protested Lea's latest demand and they climbed into their awaiting vehicles. Derek, Klaus, Elena, and Allison piled into one of Klaus' black SUVs while Boyd, Damon, Stefan, and Erica piled into Derek's Camaro. Scott, Jeremy, Caroline, and Isaac drove in Stiles' jeep while Lea and Stiles drove her Corvette. The drive was tense and silent, and for once, Stiles didn't even feel the need to fill the silence with random facts or stories.

Once parked, everyone slid out of their vehicles and was instantly on guard. For being a small town, the streets were usually alive with the local teens messing around or older couples walking from bar to bar. Mystic Grill was the most popular bar since it catered to all ages and served actual food but there were a few other bars that catered to only adults as well. But tonight- tonight, there was not a living soul wandering the streets or a single heart beat coming from inside any of the shops. All lights to the buildings were left on as well as the street lamps that clicked on once the sun was down but the town was pretty much bare.

"Looks like your Mom came through with that town meeting." Damon pointed out the obvious.

Everyone was spaced out, taking up the space from one side of the street to the other. Lea and Klaus led them as they scoped out the block, Stiles and Allison flanking them with their bow and crossbow poised to fire. Scott, Jeremy, Caroline, and Isaac followed a few feet behind while Damon, Boyd, Erica, and Stefan pulled up the rear of their clan. As they carefully walked further towards town square, some of them turned to walk backwards as their partners led them in the correct way so they could have their front and backs covered.

"You know, if we weren't in this life or death situation, I'd totally snap a picture of us right now." Stiles muttered, knowing full well that human and non-human could hear him within their group. "We totally look badass right now. Someone should come up with a name for us."

"Shutup, Stiles." Derek grunted.

"Warriors of the Night." Stiles muttered in awe at coming up with the name himself.

Damon snorted from the back of the group; Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Lea, and Klaus fighting off grins in Stiles' expense.

The moment town square came in view so did the Vampire Council and their minions. Lea couldn't help the flash of her eyes or the growl that erupted from the back of her throat when she saw that they were outnumbered by a few vampires. Klaus cut her off with a warning growl of his own when he realized she was making the wolves of their group tense up.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. What a surprise." Caesar called out, his hands clasped together in front of him. Louis and Desmond flanked either side of him, fifteen vampires lined up behind them.

"Is it really?" Klaus smirked. "Your errand boy found me earlier. I was sure he ran back to his master to relay his finding."

Louis' grin dropped as he hissed at Klaus in anger. Desmond has a cold and calculating look in his eye that Lea is suddenly aware of and the vampires behind them are flashing fangs, and letting out low hisses.

"Go back where you came from, Niklaus. This is council business." Caesar calmly said.

"Council business becomes my business when you attack my family. Being my first successful hybrid, Lea is family." Klaus sneered. "I suggest you learn to respect your elders and go back where _you _came from, Caesar."

In the midst of his controlled anger, Caesar allowed his face to transform and gave off a warning hiss. "She is a threat to the entire vampire community and needs to be taken care of. So walk. Away."

Something is Stiles suddenly snapped, his eyes zeroing in on Caesar. "If you want Lea, you're going to have to go through all of us."

Desmond's eyes suddenly snapped to Stiles, his own vampire visage coming forth in his anger. "Speak when spoken to, human."

"His name is Stiles!" Lea snarled at him, her own hybrid visage on display now. Backing up Lea- Caroline and Elena let their faces transform, hisses of their own sounding in the tense atmosphere.

"How cute." Louis called out with a chuckle. "Do you really think you all can take us on? One Original, one hybrid, four youngster vampires, three pathetic hunters-" He paused to sniff the air. "-and five wolves with no full moon? That really is no match for all of us." He smirked at Lea. "So why don't you just offer yourself up and we'll let all your little friends run back home."

"Fuck. You."

Before anyone could comprehend that it was Stiles who spoke, an arrow flew directly at Louis' face which was caught very easily and tossed to the ground. The vampire minions hissed in outrage, Stefan and Damon answering their hisses with some of their own and the night's air was suddenly filled with spine chilling howls. When the Vampire Council and the minions stilled, Lea knew that Derek and the pack shifted.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the wolf pack I worked with was of a different breed?" Lea feigned innocence as she smirked at Louis.

The Council's minions looked shocked for a few more seconds before getting back into battle mode and lunged. Damon and Boyd were the firsts to meet them in the middle, both immediately pulling out stakes from their hidden spots and attacking. Lea and Klaus each held their ground as they had a stare off with Council members, vampires and werewolves running out and meeting in the middle for what practically looked like a blood bath. Jeremy, Allison, and Stiles slowly moved forward, arrows flying but only some hitting their targets.

For a split second, Lea let her gaze travel to her fighting friends when she heard someone whimpering. Caroline was being held by two vampires while another had Isaac on the ground and kicking him over and over in the ribs. Lea's clenched her jaw in her anger, rushing over and wrapping her hand around the vampire's throat before plunging her hand into his chest and ripping out his heart. With a ferocious snarl, she dropped the heart and punched on of the vampire's holding Caroline to help out some.

Feeling someone slamming into her back, Lea whirled around only to come face to face with a bleeding Derek. Backing off, both of them stepped away from each other and looked out to see who needed help. Surprisingly, their group was holding their own against the Council's minions though Lea immediately noticed a vampire sneaking up on Allison.

Blurring her way over, Lea caught the sneaking vampire in a choke hold when someone shouted, "_ENOUGH!_"

The sudden order to stop caught everyone off guard that they immediately obeyed. When Lea looked up, she realized that it was Desmond who shouted. Desmond who was holding a struggling Stiles to his chest with his hand gripped around his throat. Desmond who didn't care that Stiles was starting to turn to red from the lack of oxygen.

Snarling in rage, Lea snapped the neck of the vampire who she held in a choke hold and pulled out a stake from boot before shoving it in his chest. "Let him go." She seethed as she stood tall and walked back to Klaus' side. The remaining minions stood guarding the Council as the Hale Pack started to approach them when they realized Stiles had been captured.

She was miffed that the Council had let the vampires do their dirty work seeing as they were all blood-free as well as Klaus. She was dying to ask what his problem was that he hadn't fought like she expected him to but her anger and fear of Stiles' safety overrode everything else.

"He can't breathe!" Lea shouted angrily. "You said it yourself earlier, he's human. He needs to breathe!"

"Ah, yes." Desmond sneered as he peered down at the now purple Stiles. "But humans who are dead don't need to breathe, do they?"

"What are you-"

_SNAP!_

The echo of Stiles' neck snapping shocked everyone to their core, including Klaus who watched as the teen's body fell to it's knees first before falling over. It took Lea seconds to realize that the shrill scream she was hearing was coming from her own mouth. Tears immediately fell from her eyes but the second she saw Desmond's smirking face, her inner monster took over. With a snarl directed at Desmond, Lea lunged to kill. Three vampires attempted to stop her, Lea catching one by the arm and swinging him in the direction where the Hale Pack was standing. She snapped one's neck and let him fall, swiftly turning and plunging her hand into the oncoming vampire's chest and pulling out his heart.

When she turned to face Desmond, she found him standing alone and glaring at her, Caesar and Louis dead at his feet. Turning around, she found Klaus grinning from ear to ear, his own hybrid visage on display as blood dripped from his chin. Looking around the square, she found each of the vampire minions being taken down by Derek, Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica in rage of their fallen pack mate.

Desmond was alone.

"Why?" Lea was visibly shaking in rage. "Why Stiles?"

"Because he means something to you." Desmond spat. "If we couldn't get to you, we'd take what you hold near and dear."

"I'll rip your throat out." Lea snarls as she takes a step forward.

"I'd like to see you tr-", Desmond's eyes go wide as a crunch of breaking flesh sounds and his body is lifted in the air. He coughs once, blood filling his mouth before he's tossed unceremoniously to the ground to reveal his murderer's face.

"I see I missed most of the fun." Elijah sighs as tosses Desmond's heart to the ground and pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his hand of blood.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Don't hate me! **


	11. Chapter 11

The Hale pack tenses at the newest addition though when Klaus calls out, _"Brother"_, in greeting, they all relax. Lea can't even comprehend that it's _Elijah_ who's standing there at the moment. All the tension that was building up in her, to ready her for a fight, has suddenly left her entire being.

Shoulders slumping with relief that the fight is now over, Lea is overwhelmed by grief when her gaze lands on Stile's form. Tears instantly fill her eyes, sobs tearing their way to the surface. In the blink of an eye, she's sitting on her knees by Stiles and pulling his body up so she could cradle his lifeless form in her arms.

More sobs echo through the night, Lea glancing up to see that it's Allison and Erica. Allison is being held up by a still shifted and whimpering Isaac while Boyd is trying his best to soothe a sobbing Erica. Elena has her face pressed to Stefan's shoulder, her sniffles being heard by everyone and Caroline is trying her best to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Lea cries as she hugs Stiles closer to her and presses a kiss to his temple. "None of us were supposed to die tonight. _You_ weren't supposed to die."

Scott takes a step forward, tears in his eyes but when the gravel beneath his shoes crunch, Lea snarls up at him with glowing eyes and fangs on display. Holding his hands up in surrender, he attempts another step. "Lea, it's just me. It's Scott."

"Get. Away." She growls.

"Lea-"

"No!" She snaps her jaw up at him. "I said get away."

Scott's temper gets the best of him and he flashes his own eyes at her and growls. "He's my friend, too! I have every right to grieve over him."

Lea doesn't relent on growling and hissing, Derek deciding to step in when Scott started to shift even more. "Scott, that's enough." Allison, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd look shocked at Derek reigning Scott in.

"No." Scott snaps at his alpha. "Stiles is pack. Why aren't you trying to get to him?! He's my best friend. My brother."

"And he's her mate. Her bonded, to be exact." Klaus drawls.

All eyes snap to Klaus at his revealing bit of information before they look to Derek. "It's true. And besides-" He nods to Lea. "She's pack, too. So start treating her like it."

Scott looks back down at the snarling Lea and finally steps back. After all, if it was Allison who had died, he wouldn't want anyone near her as well. When Scott backed off, Lea relaxed and continued to cry over Stiles. Realizing what Stiles was to Lea, everyone can't help but look on in pity as she bawls, whimpers, and clutches Stiles closer to her.

Jeremy awkwardly clears his throat, earning himself a few stares from his sister, Stefan, and Damon as he attempts to get closer to where Lea sat with Stiles. The closest he got was to where Klaus stood a few feet away from her and he kneeled so he'd be at eye level with her.

"Lea." He called out.

Eyes wide, Elena rushed forward. "Jeremy!" She hissed. "Did you not just hear what they said?!"

"I did." He sighs. "But she needs to hear this." Jeremy glances over his shoulder. "All of you need to hear this."

"What are you-"

"He's not dead!" Jeremy cuts Elena off. Everyone's attention quickly snaps to Jeremy who's now staring Lea in the eyes, her cries mute. "He's not dead." He murmurs softly to her.

"But he has no heartbeat." She mumbled, her voice cracking in the end. "How can he not be dead?"

Jeremy gulps, scooting closer as he points out Stiles' right hand. "Well, technically he is dead but he'll wake up soon."

The sadness in Lea's eyes suddenly turns hard and cold, her gaze snapping up to the vampires around her. "Who fed him their blood?!" She seethed.

"No-one!" Jeremy quickly assured her. "He's wearing one of the Gilbert family rings. He'll wake up soon and he'll wake up human."

Klaus and Elijah's shoulders slump in relief when they realize that Stiles is indeed wearing the black and silver bulky ring, everyone else' shocked gaze flickering between Lea, Stiles, and Jeremy.

"W-when.. How?"

Jeremy went to answer her questions but Damon cut him off. "We're glad Stiles will live, really we are, but you need to get back to Klaus' home. We're not sure how long Liz can hold the meeting for and we need to get rid of these bodies."

Lea looks around as she sniffles, nodding in agreement. "Okay. Okay." She mutters. "S-scott?" She called out to the werewolf. "Can you lay Stiles in his jeep and drive back to Nik's?"

Scott doesn't answer, the werewolf in question immediately gathering his best friend in his arms and running him to the jeep. Lea stands up on shaky legs and Klaus briefly hugs her. "Come on, love. The vampires will take care of the bodies. Let's go wait for your boy to wake up."

No-one protests to Klaus' plan- Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena already moving bodies before any town's folk wander into town. Scott and Isaac hop into the front of Stiles' jeep while Allison sits with Stiles' body in the back seat. Derek, Boyd, and Erica hop into the Camaro while Klaus and Elijah take the SUV. Walking towards her Corvette, she tosses Jeremy's the keys.

Catching the keys with shocked eyes, Jeremy looks up at Lea. "You're driving, kid. I can't concentrate on anything right now." With a swift nod, the duo settle in her car and follow Derek's Camaro and Klaus' SUV.

..

..

..

Once they're back at Klaus' home, Lea instructs Scott to put Stiles in their shared room. They're all settled in Stiles and Lea's room- everyone covered in blood, sweat, and dirt but no-one makes a move to get cleaned up.

Stiles is laying in the middle of the bed as everyone else just stands around. Out of everyone, Lea is the most upset, the hybrid pacing up and down the side of the bed as she glances worriedly at Stiles every few seconds.

"So, this ring." Lea suddenly exclaims. "Please explain it to me because I'm freaking out right now."

The entire room, sans Klaus and Elijah, turn to Jeremy to hear about the ring. "Back in the day, a witch spelled two rings for my family. We don't know why the witches did it but they just did. Anyway, the rings are spelled to protect the wearer from any supernatural deaths. Should the ring wearer die at the hands of a supernatural being, he or she can be brought back to life. I gave it to him earlier when you were all outside in the backyard."

"And you're sure it works?" Lea blurted, not bothering to fight him against it.

Holding up his own hand where his ring sat, Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. Damon's snapped my neck before but yet here I am."

"You didn't have a spare to give to Allison?" Scott suddenly scoffed. "She's a human too, ya know."

Derek, Isaac, and Erica all glare at Scott's insensitivity. His best friend was dead on the bed in the room yet he was getting angry because Allison didn't get a nifty little ring. "No." Jeremy answered honestly. "There's only two rings and I wear one. I thought about who should get to wear the other ring during the fight and nearly gave it to Allison but then I realized that she was born into a family of Hunters."

"And?" Scott's jaw clenched in anger.

"And-" Jeremy sighed, already getting annoyed at the werewolf. "The spirits would have classified her as part of the supernatural realm and the ring wouldn't have worked for her. It only works for humans."

Allison feebly smiled at Jeremy's reasoning but Scott still seemed pissed. He opened his mouth to probably spew more about the safety of his girlfriend but Derek silenced him with a warning growl. "Enough, Scott. It wouldn't have worked for her anyway. Let it go."

Scott's eyes flashed gold in annoyance but he clenched his mouth shut. For a few seconds at least. "Fine." He then turned his attention to Klaus. "So are you going to tell us about what being a 'bonded' means?"

"No." Lea dead-panned, her gaze meeting Scott's. "We wait for Stiles to wake so he can hear this and Nik doesn't have to repeat himself."

Scott huffed in anger but smartly kept his mouth shut. Allison pulled him to the side of the room where they could lean against the wall and be away from the glares he was still receiving from Erica at the moment.

..

..

..

Fifteen minutes later- Lea, Derek, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Erica, and Boyd all jump when Stiles gasps. Lea is immediately at Stiles' side as everyone else crowds around his bed when he attempts to sit himself up.

"Ow! What the fuck happened?!" He groans and rubs the back of his neck.

Lea laughs, tears falling from her eyes as she gently pulls Stiles into a hug- Stiles confusedly hugging her back when he caught on. "You died." She whispered. "Desmond snapped your neck."

Stiles pulls back, eyes wide before his gaze lands on the ring Jeremy had given him hours before the fight. "It worked?!" His gaze flickers from the ring to Jeremy. "It actually worked?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck yeah!" He fist-pumps the air which causes everyone to chuckle seconds later when he grimaces and rubs his sore neck.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to chill for a bit." Jeremy tells him. "You're gonna be sore and have a killer headache for a while."

"Alright." Stiles reluctantly agrees as he fingers the ring before pulling it off his finger. "Here, man" He tosses the ring back to Jeremy. "Thanks."

"No problem."

A knock sounds from the open door, everyone turning to see the Mystic Falls vampires standing there. They had been so caught up with Stiles that they hadn't realized they had company. "Nice to see you back in the realm of the living, kid." Damon smirks at him.

Caroline, Stefan, and Elena all nod in agreement before Elena calls out to her brother. "Come on, Jer. It's time for us to go home. Let them have some time alone."

Jeremy agrees and makes his way to the door only to be stopped by Derek. "Jeremy." Derek calls out to him. "Just thought you should know that the Beacon Hills Hale Pack is in debt to you."

"What? No, it's-"

"We are." Derek cuts him off. "You protected one of our own when you didn't have to. Should you ever need help, don't be afraid to reach out. Or if you're ever in California, there will always be a room for you at Hale Manor."

Jeremy is too busy gaping in shock at the alpha wolf that it's Elena who has to speak for him. "Thank you." Elena smiles at Derek. "I'm sure he's happy about that, it's just.. well, he's in shock at the moment."

Derek's lip twitch in amusement but nods nonetheless and the Mystic Falls gang take their leave.

The room goes quiet and Lea takes the moment to settle in the bed next to Stiles, curling up into his side and pressing her face into his shoulder. With their arms that are closest to each other, Lea then entwine their fingers as she sighs in relief once again.

Feeling tears soaking through his shirt, Stiles looks down at her. "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"You were dead. That's what's wrong."

"But I'm not anymore." Stiles mumbled. "I'm fine. See?" He squeezes her hand in emphasis.

"You didn't feel it though." Lea cried. "The pain, the emptiness.. I can still feel it lingering in me. It's like I haven't fully accepted that you're okay yet."

"W-what are you talking about?" Stiles asks. Looking up at Klaus with a curious gaze, he asks, "What is she talking about?"

They all turn to Klaus for the exclamation that they've been waiting for since he told Scott that Stiles was Lea's bonded. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Klaus finally tells them. "Being one's bonded is the same as being a mate in the werewolf community only it's called a 'bonded' because since Lea's a hybrid, the two of them can share blood." The grimaces on the Hale Pack's face is enough to make both Elijah and Klaus chuckle. "But because they are capable of sharing blood, the bond between the two be will stronger than that between a werewolf and his or her mate. Just being in each others company is already sealing half of their bond. The longer they are together, the more difficult it is in being away from the other."

"Is that why she was twitchy when Stiles wasn't in sight earlier in the day?" Erica asked curiously. She and Allison where there when Lea had suddenly went on edge when Jeremy had called Stiles to his room.

"Yes." Klaus admitted. "And when they complete the three stages of blood sharing, the bond will be complete."

"What do you mean by blood sharing and what comes with this bond?" Stiles rasped.

"What he means-" Elijah finally spoke up. "-is that you two must drink, at the same time, from each wrist and neck. Each stage has to be done on a different day and after each stage of drinking, you'll slowly be able to feel each others emotions and be able to locate where the other one is."

The room is shocked into silence, gazes flickering between Lea and Stiles. This was something they definitely weren't expecting. Mates, yes, but blood sharing and bonds, they were not.

"Okay, well, that was.." Stiles trails off in thought.

"Overwhelming." Lea finishes for him.  
"Yeah. That." Stiles agrees and slumps back into the pillows that were propping him and Lea up.

"Well now that everyone has got their answers-" Klaus piped up. "I think it's time we've left the two alone so they can talk things out."

Derek nods in agreement, gesturing for his pack to leave. He walks out right behind his pack with Elijah and Klaus following him and shutting the door to the room.

Silence falls over the couple, Lea sighing before sitting up and climbing beneath the blanket with Stiles. Once she's flush up against him, she sighs in content and buries her face in his chest.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Stiles yawns tiredly.

Lea shrugs. "Why aren't _you _freaking out?"

"Touche."

They fall into another bought of silence, Lea feeling her eyes droop and hearing Stiles' breathing even out. "So are you up for it? Bonding with me." He clarifies.

"Mhm." Lea mumbles. "It's your choice, really. Whatever you want, we'll do."


	12. Chapter 12

When Lea awoke, sun was filtering in from behind the room's curtains and Stiles was snoring softly right next to her. When she realized that she was still in her clothes from the previous day, she wrinkled her nose in distaste before untangling herself from Stiles and climbing out of bed. Once steady on her own two feet, she blurred to the dresser and picked out a clean outfit before heading to their personal bathroom. She took the fastest shower of her life, making sure to scrub herself clean and get any and all blood out of her hair before dressing in the appropriate undergarments, a gray tank top, and green plaid sleep shorts.

Realizing that Stiles was still sleeping and probably not going to wake up anytime soon, Lea focused on her hearing to see where everyone was at. She heard a few heavy breathers from the rooms next to hers, very little movement coming from the kitchen area, and the voices of Klaus and Elijah from the first level of the home. Slipping out of the room, she decided to head to the kitchen first.

Padding softly into the kitchen, Lea found Derek fixing himself up a snack of sandwiches and chips.

"Hey." She smiled softly at him. "Where's everyone at?" She asked since she had only sensed two other upstairs which left the three other pack members missing.

"Scott, Allison, and Isaac went out to meet up with Caroline, Elena, Jeremy." He told her. "They wanted to eat out and tour the town a bit before we left now that there's nothing to worry about."

"I see." Lea chuckled. "So that's Boyd and Erica snoring upstairs then."

"Yeah but don't let Erica hear you say she snores. She'll shift and attack." He smirked.

"Eh. I'll just knock her on her ass again during pack night." Lea shrugged as she moved around to open the fridge and scour the inside for something to eat.

"So you're pack then?" Derek suddenly stood taller. "I didn't overstep any boundaries last night when I claimed you to be pack when Scott didn't back down?"

"I'm pack." Lea assured him as she pulled out a blood bag from the fridge and poured it into a glass. "As long as Stiles is pack, I'm pack. I'm not going anywhere." She popped the glass into the microwave, letting the blood heat up before turning to face Derek who was grimacing as he stared at the microwave. Catching his gaze, Lea laughed. "Don't worry. Once we're back in Cali, I won't drink blood. I forgot how good it tastes and it actually rejuvenates me faster."

"No. No, it's fine." Derek shook his head to get image of blood in a glass out of his head. "It's part of who and what you are but it's still quite weird to see you drink it."

The microwave dinged and Lea pulled out her drink. "Yes, well, I'll talk to you later, alpha." She chuckled before taking a sip of the blood, the veins beneath her eyes slithering to the surface.

"Whatever you say, _alpha._" He threw the nickname back at her, reminding her that she's just as much his equal given her power and age. Lea's response was to flash him a bloody fangy grin.

..

..

..

Standing outside of Klaus' study, where voices were coming from, Lea took a moment to let Elijah's voice soothe her. She stood there for a few moments with her drink in hand when the voices stopped talking. Guessing that they realized she was standing outside the door, she tentatively knocked before pushing the door open. Klaus sat behind his desk while Elijah occupied one of the two chairs in front of said desk. As she stepped in, Elijah immediately stood and opened his arms to her with a grin of his own. Setting her drink on the nearest bookshelf, Lea blurred into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You really are here." She breathed happily.

Elijah merely hummed in response and Klaus huffed in annoyance. "Sure, I get slapped at our reunion and 'lijah gets a hug."

When Lea pulled out of the hug, she turned to glare at Klaus. "You left willingly, Nik. Elijah was daggered and taken away from me against his will so tell me, was that slap dignified or not?"

Klaus returned the glare before smirking. "It's dignified. Just don't ever do it again." The smirk slid off his face.

"Noted." Lea winked. "So tell me, old wise ones, what's the plan now that Caesar, Desmond, and Louis are dead? Is it still the same as discussed before?"

"Of course." Klaus said. "Before you came in, I told Elijah that he's to head to Headquarters ASAP and dismember what the Council has established."

"Good." Lea nodded. "It's about time everyone is responsible for themselves. We are not children who need to be babysat and if anyone is stupid enough to get caught and killed then so be it."

"And while I agree with the lovely Lea-" Elijah spoke up. "I'll only being going on one condition."

"Which is?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at his eldest brother. Elijah hadn't brought up conditions before.

"I want our little brother and sister undaggered."

"No." Klaus immediately shut him down. "They're a nuisance and need to learn how to behave in this day and age."

"The longer they're daggered, the more they'll act out when you finally decide to undagger them." Elijah sighed. "It's time you let them go to make their own decisions. After all, isn't that what we're fighting for with tearing down the Council's Headquarters?"

Klaus clenched his jaw in anger but Lea jumped in before he could explode. "He's right, Nik. They need to make their own decisions. You need to wake them up."

The Hybrid Original glared at his brother and his progeny but they held their ground against him. After a few tense moments, he sighed and looked away. "Fine. I'll have them wakened."

"Thank you." Elijah nodded.

"But they're going with you. Hopefully some time with you will allow them some time to think about their behavior and learn that Mystic Falls is not their playground." Klaus fished his phone out of his pocket, ready to make the call. "After the Salvatores and the Gilberts just laid their lives on the line, it's only fair that they're not to be messed with by our family."

"Agreed." Elijah spoke. "Now make the call."

..

..

..

As Klaus placed the call to have his younger siblings wakened, Lea excused herself from the room to check up on Stiles. Taking her glass of blood with her, she easily drained the glass of it contents, blurred into the kitchen, and rinsed it out before blurring up to the bedroom she shared with Stiles. Hybrid speed came in handy when in a hurry.

Slipping as silently as she can into the room, Lea nearly has a panic attack when she realizes that the bed is empty. Before she can start screaming out his name, the bathroom door opens and Stiles stumbles out with steam billowing around him.

"The bed reeks of blood." He admitted bashfully. "I needed a shower."

Waiting for her heartbeat to get back under control, Lea sighed in relief. "No, yeah, I know." She mumbles as she walks up to him and briefly hugging him. "I'll have to throw that to wash in a bit." As Lea leads Stiles to sit on the edge of the bed, she can't help but notice how he's staring at her or how his mouth keeps opening as if he's going to speak but then promptly closes it. They sit there in silence and Stiles continues to look like a fish struggling to breathe. "Spit it out, will you?"

"The blood sharing." Stiles suddenly blurts, eyes going wide that he can't believe he just blurted that out.

Lea tenses knowing she's about to get her answer of what he wants to do. "What about it?"

"I want us to go through it." He tells her when he's calm enough. "But I want to complete the first stage right now because if I have time to think about it, I'll chicken out because the thought of drinking blood is kind of gross. No offense."

"None taken." Lea snorts as she turns to face Stiles, getting comfortable. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm all in but I want you to be sure. Once you're completely bonded to me, that's it. There's no getting out of the relationship for either of us."

"I'm positive." Stiles tells her. "In case you haven't noticed, you're a babe." He waggles his eyebrows at her which earns him a giggle. "But before we complete stage one, I have one condition."

Lea rolls her eyes but grins nonetheless. "Name it."

"I want to be properly asked out."

Stiles says it with such seriousness that Lea bursts into laughter. When he doesn't join in with her, not even cracking a grin, she realizes he's being serious. "You're serious." She states the obvious. Stiles gives her the _duh _look and Lea immediately stands to her feet. "Oh. Okay. Well, um-" She suddenly looks nervous that Stiles has to internally chant _don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh_ over and over again. "-Stiles Stilinski, will you go out with me?"

Her eyes are cast downward as if she's afraid of rejection and Stiles now feels like a jackass. "Hey." He catches her chin between his forefinger and thumb so she's forced to meet his gaze. "I was only joking before. I didn't really mean to make you ask but since you did-" He offers a wry grin. "I'd love to go out with you."

Lea laughs, punching Stiles in the process which makes him laugh. He pulls her back to him before catching her lips in kiss. They linger together for a few seconds, lips locked though neither try to deepen the kiss. After a few pecks, both pull back grinning at each other.

"So how do we do this?" He asks.

Lea rolls her eyes once again. "Are you sure you want to rush into the bond? We can wait if you really want to."

"No. No." Stiles eagerly assures her. "All this stuff about being bonded to each other sounds pretty cool. Let's do it."

Stiles' eagerness seemed to have been contagious seeing as Lea was now grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, well, we should probably sit down for this." Instead of going to the bed like Lea was expecting, Stiles immediately sat on the floor. Chuckling, Lea joined him. "Since you're already squeamish with the idea of drinking blood, I'm gonna bite into my own wrist since you have blunt teeth and then offer it to you. While you latch onto me, I'll bite into one of your wrists and we take three gulps each at the same time."

"Okay." Stiles deeply breathes. "Whenever you're ready."

Lea sits opposite Stiles on the floor, both of them sitting cross-legged. She watches him carefully and waits until his heartbeat slows down some. When it does, she slowly lets her hybrid visage take over and is impressed when Stiles merely grins at her. Stiles hesitantly reaches up, his fingers inches from her face. Lingering for a few seconds, Lea nods and Stiles runs his fingers along the raised veins beneath her eyes.

With a goofy grin, he pulls back. "You ready now?" Lea chuckles at him.

"Yep." He answers. "I've just always wanted to see if they raised or not. Sorry."

"It's fine." She assures him, her glowing yellow eyes practically smiling at him. Seeing as Stiles was as calm as he was going to be, Lea reached for Stiles' right wrist. Bringing his wrist up to her face, Lea slowly nuzzled the inside of his wrist while she kept her gaze locked on with his. She could've sworn that his pupils dilated but she ignored it, pulling back and quickly biting into her own left wrist and thrusting it towards Stiles' face.

Before the wound could close, Stiles latched onto the bleeding wrist and paid no mind to the pinch of breaking skin on his own wrist when Lea sunk her fangs in. "Drink." She mumbled around his wrist and at the same time, both pulled from the wrist they were latched onto and swallowed. They gulped down blood twice more before pulling away, Lea nicking the tip of her finger to rub her blood in the puncture marks she made on Stiles in order for it to heal.

"Wow." Stiles panted heavily, pupils blown wide. He had to blink a few times before his eyes were back to normal. "That was.. wow."

"Right." Lea was panting as well. "I don't know what I expected but I didn't expect this."

Both closed their eyes, relishing in the changes they were feeling in themselves at the moment. Each felt their own emotions, though Lea started to feel slightly aroused which was totally not her current emotion. Eyes snapping open, Lea found Stiles grinning like a goof. Tilting her head to the side and studying him, she nearly jumped when Stiles' eyes snapped open.

"Are- are you feeling curious about something?" He asked.

Eyes wide, Lea nose crinkled playfully. "You're feeling aroused?"

When Stiles blushed, she nearly laughed out loud. "We're already feeling each other's emotions?" He easily deflected. "I thought that dude was exaggerating when he said we'd be able to feel each other!"

"I guess not." Lea shrugged. "This isn't a problem, is it?" Her amusement slowly died.

When Stiles felt himself slowly falling into a saddened state, he immediately looked up at Lea. "What?! No, no. It's totally fine. Don't get upset." He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug.

Lea nodded against his shoulder before she laughed. "This is actually pretty weird but in a good way. We're going to freak everyone out when we can tell what the other needs without having to say it out loud,"

"No kidding." Stiles agreed, chuckling when he felt the uncertainty fade from within him.

They took a few moments to distinguish which emotions were their own and how it was that they knew which emotion wasn't their own. Once everything was under control, Lea stood and offered Stiles her hand. "Come on. I believe there are new guests downstairs and a fight might break out."

Eyes lighting up in excitement at the possible drama, Stiles took her hand and the two rushed out of their room.

..

..

..

"What do you mean we have to leave with 'lijah?!" A blonde shrieked at Klaus, stomping her foot in the midst of her tantrum. "We've just been undaggered and now you're trying to order us around? What gives you that right?"

"Calm down, Rebekah." Klaus sighed in annoyance. "It's not like you have to be gone for good. Elijah just needs help to make sure Headquarters falls and everyone complies to the new rules. Then, you're more than welcome to return here with me as long as you learn to behave yourself."

"And what if they do not comply?" A dark-haired boy drawled. "What then, brother?"

"You're an Original, Kol. Act like one." Klaus dead-panned. "If the people at Headquarters refuse to comply with the new set of rules that Elijah has for them then rip a few hearts out, if you must. Decapitate a few if you're bored but make it known that everyone is responsible for themselves from now on."

"I'm allowed to cause mayhem?" Kol narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his two brothers. When they nodded and shrugged, Kol smirked. "Well alright then! I'm in."

Rebekah groaned but agreed as well. "Fine. But after all that is over and done with, I'm reclaiming my room here."

"That's fine, Rebekah. Now go pack up whatever clothes you have here. You leave tomorrow morning." Klaus told her. His senses picked up on an audience and all Originals turned to the doorway where Lea, Stiles, Derek, and the now awake Erica stood.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Kol eyed Lea before letting his gaze trail over Stiles, Derek, and Erica. "Are you keeping pets now, brother? Two humans and two wolves." Lea was almost confused as to why Kol thought she was human until she remembered that she was once again wearing her bracelet. Derek growled lowly, his gaze hardening on the very cocky vampire. "At least she's pretty." Kol shrugged and sauntered up to Lea, both Lea and Stiles freezing in place at not knowing the new vampire personally. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Kol asked, his pupils dilating as if attempting to compel Lea but since she was a hybrid, compulsion didn't work on her.

Growing agitated, Lea snarled and snapped her fangs inches away from Kol's shocked face. "We're not pets." She told him instead of offering her name.

Klaus and Elijah chuckled while Rebekah studied Lea and her brother's reactions. Slowly, she pieced it together. "You're Lea, are you not? Nik's first successful hybrid?"

Eyes flickering to Rebekah, Lea nodded politely. "I am. It's nice to finally meet Nik's sister." She offered her a friendly smile.

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow before grinning. "I can see myself liking you. I wish Nik would have introduced us instead of running away."

"Likewise." Lea laughed when she saw Klaus scowling at them from behind his desk.

Finally, Kol came out of his shocked reverie. "A hybrid, you say? Even better. I won't have to be so gentle with you now." He leered at her.

Disgust welled up in Lea which welled up in Stiles and combined with jealousy and possession did not bode well for him. Before anyone could speak, Stiles lurched forward and shoved Kol back, the vampire stumbling backward into Klaus' desk.

Derek, Lea, and Erica all lunged forward, each of them pulling Stiles back when Kol vamped out. Not knowing the story between Lea and Stiles, Kol lunged forward but was caught by the scruff of his neck by Elijah. "Leave it, Kol."

"What is he?!" Kol seethed. "He smells human but he shouldn't have been able to push me that far."

Everyone faced a wide-eyed Stiles who was gaping at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he just did. Seconds later, they all turned to Klaus who barked out a laugh. "Oops. Did I forget to mention that a human bonded mate would slowly gain all the positives of being a vampire and none of the negatives?"

* * *

**I will finally be wrapping everything up in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone got over their initial shock- Kol and Rebekah having learned that Stiles and Lea were bonded mates, and Derek, Erica, Stiles, and Lea learning some new things about what was about to happen to Stiles- Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah left to go pack some of their belongings and purchase more that they would need.

It turned out that when Lea and Stiles complete their bond, Stiles will slowly develop the strength, speed, and most healing abilities of a vampire so that he wouldn't have to drink Lea's blood in the future. The sun would have no effect on him but should someone or something damage his heart and brain, he'd die. Since vampires are technically dead, they have no need for those two organs but since Stiles is alive, he needs them as much as any other human would. Also, with the completed bond- since Lea was part vampire herself- Stiles would quit aging so he and Lea could live an eternity together.

..

..

..

When the following morning came; Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol were already long gone. Wanting to get home as soon as possible, the Hale Pack started to immediately load all of their belongings into their respective vehicles once they had woken up. Klaus was sad to see Lea go especially after having just been reunited with her but she promised to frequently visit. Derek even went out on the limb and offered Klaus a room in his home should Klaus ever feel the need to explore. Beacon Hills would welcome his presence as long as he didn't kill his meals.

Stiles was prepared to drive his jeep for a few hours and seeing as Lea couldn't stand not being more than a few feet away from him, Boyd and Erica were taking her car so she could sit with Stiles, Scott, and Allison. Apparently, none of them learned from their drive up there that they could only stand each other for so long before they were playing yet another game of musical cars. Every time they switched it up though, Lea was sure to be with Stiles and vice versa.

The drive back to Beacon Hills was shorter than the drive up to Mystic Falls. Since everyone was anxious to get back home and sleep for weeks on end, pit stops were at the bottom of everyone's list. By the time Beacon Hills was in sight, it was very early in the morning. Lea had texted Boyd and told him to keep her car until tomorrow when everyone woke up and then proceeded to head to Derek's for a briefing. Stiles dropped off both Scott and Allison at their respective houses before driving him and Lea to his house. When the burned down home of Lea's came into view, Lea frowned at the blackened piece of her house that was still standing, yellow police tape closing off the scene.

"Hey." Stiles murmured when he suddenly felt a weight settling on his chest though he wasn't the one that was worried. When he caught Lea's gaze, he knew it was her. "Hey, if you have to, we'll ask my Dad if you can stay here for a bit or ask Derek. You're pack so I'm sure he'll have a room fixed up for you."

"No, yeah, I know." Lea frowned. "It's just I really liked that house."

"Even if a bunch of dicks bought it for you?"

Lea snorted and cracked a grin and nodded. "Yes. Even though a bunch of dicks bought it for me."

"Come on." Stiles parked his jeep behind his Dad's Police cruiser. "Let's go get some sleep. I'm pretty positive Derek won't be expecting us until the sun goes down later tonight."

"Okay." Lea smiled at him but Stiles could still feel her lingering emotions of sadness at her house being destroyed.

After getting out of the jeep and walking up to the front door, Stiles has to comb through every hiding spot he and his Dad had once come up with to find the spare key to get inside. In the couple of minutes that it's taken Stiles to overturn every stone, every flower pot, and stick his fingers in every nook and cranny- the front door swings open with John in a plain white tee and boxers while pointing a gun at them.

When Stiles' hands shoot up in surrender and Lea bursts out laughing, it takes a few seconds for John to realize who it is. "Stiles? Lea?!"

"H-hey, dad." Stiles stuttered, his hands falling to his side.

"Is everything okay?" He asks when lowering his gun.

"Sure is, Mr. Stilinski." Lea grinned widely at him. "I told you I'd bring him home safe and sound, didn't I?"

John sighs in relief before stepping out on the front porch and pulling his son into a hug. Lea can feel the love and comfort Stiles is currently feeling as he's being hugged by his dad and can't but smile at them. "So does this mean everything has been taken care of? You're home for good?"

"Yep." Stiles popped the 'p'. "Those crazy vampires were no match for us." He puffed up his chest.

Lea can only roll her eyes and chuckle. Stiles would later regret saying those words once he remembered that he had his neck snapped by one of those crazy vampires. Hearing her chuckle, John turns his gaze to Lea. "I'm sorry about your house. We tried to save it in time but those vampires played with the minds of the fire department. Chris, myself, and some of your neighbors tried to battle it but the fire won out in the end."

"It's fine, Mr. Stilinski-"

"You can stay here until you figure out what you're going to do." He cut her off. "There's a spare bedroom that we have some junk in but we can clear that out and fix it up for you if you'd like."

"T-thank you, 'sir." Lea smiled gratefully. "But are you sure?"

"Of course he is." Stiles shrugged. "Besides, you're practically his daughter-in-law anyway."

"What?" John went wide-eyed.

"_What?!_" Lea screeched.

Stiles laughed and held his hands up. "Relax. I said _practically._"

"Christ, Stiles. You can't go around saying something like that. You're going to give someone a heart attack." Lea scolded him though her lips twitched in amusement when she could feel Stiles' joy through their weak bond.

Mr. Stilinski studies his son and Lea for a moment as he gave his heart some time to beat at it's regular pace. "What do you mean by 'practically'?" John asked. "She's not-" His gaze turned to Lea. "You're not- are you?" His gaze dropped to her stomach and his heart beat picked right back up.

"What?!" Lea screeched yet again. "No, I'm not! I'm dead- undead, remember?!" All amusement left Stiles and now she could feel his embarrassment.

John turned to Stiles who was blushing beet red. "Dad, we haven't even done _that_! I can't believe your mind jumped to that conclusion."

"Well you're the one who brought up the term daughter-in-law." John huffed. "What did you mean by that?"

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching up his face before gesturing inside. "Lets take this inside. We have some things to tell you that we've recently discovered and you should know."

John sighed, looking up to the heavens as if asking _why me_? and headed for the kitchen. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

..

..

..

By the time John had been filled in on everything bond related, Stiles and Lea leaving out the part about him becoming ageless after the bond was complete, he was speechless. His gaze kept flickering between Stiles and Lea, his mouth opening before promptly closing. Whatever words he wanted to say had taken a few minutes before they had come out.

"So your fates are pretty much sealed then?" He finally asked which was something neither one of them was expecting to be asked. "You're _it _for her and he's _it _for you?"

"Basically." Lea shrugged. "Neither of us picked for this to happen, Mr. Stilinski, it just did. Attachments grew and feelings became stronger."

"Love at first sight." Stiles sighed dramatically which cut some of the tension from the room.

John chuckled before his head fell into the palms of his hands. "Well, this has been.."

"Overwhelming?" Lea and Stiles guessed with matching grins.

At John's nod of approval, both laughed out loud. "That's how we felt when we found out, too." Stiles told him. "But then we talked it out and here we are now."

"Okay." John looked up at them. "I think I can get on board with this. I mean, it's not like you just told me some type of life threatening news." He rambled. "You basically just told me that you're both settled down with the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with. That's good. This is good."

"I think you broke my Dad." Stiles muttered. "He's not the type to just ramble on."

"Me?" Lea snorted. "If we broke him, it's both our faults." She mumbled back.

"I'm not broken." John grumbled. "It's just a lot to take in and yeah, I'm rambling." He sighed. "Okay, well, thank you for telling me but I think I should go get some sleep now. I have to head into work in a couple of hours." He scowled.

"Yeah, okay, Dad."

"Lea, the spare room is still a mess so tonight, you can sleep in Stiles' room." He stood up, grabbing his gun as he got ready to head back to bed. "But no funny business!" He called out over his shoulder.

Stiles groaned in embarrassment and Lea had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

..

..

..

By the time Lea and Stiles woke up, it was nearing seven at night and the house was empty. The two hardly spoke to each other, opting to shower and get into a fresh change of clothes. Neither of their phones had any missed calls or messages but they knew that everyone would be gathering soon at Derek's.

When Lea emerged from the bathroom, it was to find Stiles sitting on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. Concentrating on trying to find the bond she shared with him. It was almost as if the second she thought about the bond, emotions rushed at her that she knew she wasn't feeling at the moment.

Tilting her head to the side, Lea bit her bottom lip. "What are you so sure about? I can feel how confident you are about something."

Stiles' head snapped up at the sound of Lea's voice, a sheepish grin breaking out. "I was, uh, thinking about our bond." He confessed. "I want to do the second stage already."

Lea's amusement slowly faded. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't think we're rushing into this?"

"Why do you keep asking if I'm sure?" Stiles groaned. "This is going to happen, whether we like it or not, sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner."

Lea paused, biting her lip before caving in. Stiles was correct, that it was going to happen no matter what, but she didn't want them rushing into anything. Though the more time she took to think about it, the more a tiny voice in the back of her mind, more than likely her inner wolf, was snarling at her to make Stiles happy. "Fine, let's do this."

Stiles fist-pumped the air in victory, Lea's amusement coming back tenfold the second she saw just how happy he was. After situating themselves on the bed so they faced each other, Lea wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. She bit into her right wrist, offering it to Stiles before catching his left wrist and bringing it to her mouth. Barely nuzzling the inside of his wrist brought down her fangs and she took a moment to scrape them along his skin. Stiles moaned before quickly latching on to Lea's wrist as Lea grinned evilly before her fangs pierced the inside of his wrist and they both drank their fill.

Pulling back from each other's wrist, Lea quickly healing Stiles' wrist, she couldn't help the moan that passed her lips. "You had to be like every hormonal teenage boy, didn't you?" She groaned as she tried to fight off the onslaught of emotions coming from Stiles.

With her eyes closed, she didn't see Stiles lean towards her but she did feel when his lips landed on hers. She froze for a split second, not expecting the kiss, but went with the flow a second later. Her fangs were still on display so she made sure to slowly and gently nip at Stiles' lip as to not nick him which ended up being bad on her part. Forgetting what her fangs, glowing eyes, and veins _did _for Stiles, she wasn't prepared when his arousal spiked and even managed to get her going.

Managing to shift so she was on her knees without breaking the kiss, Lea's hands entangled in the hair on the back of Stiles' head. The second Stiles deepened the kiss, adding a bit tongue into the mix, he had Lea pinned on her back as he hovered above her. One hand held him up while the other crept down to caress her hip.

The second Stiles pulled back to catch his breath, Lea's hands came up to press against his chest. "Wait, wait, wait." She panted, her eyes glowing with their makeout session. They had yet to do anything hot and heavy and if this little makeout session had her panting, she could only guess what would happen with they really _sealed the deal. _

"What's wrong?" Stiles murmured. Lea's eyes landed on his mouth where he had a bit of smeared blood and, jesus christ if that didn't turn her on even more.

Biting back a moan, Lea shook her head. "We need to get up. Derek's, remember? We should get going."

Stiles scrunched up his face in obvious distaste, his head falling to the crook of Lea's neck. "Cockblocked by the alpha." He groaned. "How is that even possible when he's not here?"

Lea laughed at Stiles' whining, pushing down her own arousal so Stiles' wouldn't feel it so strongly. As she reached out to test their bond, it was as if the flood gates opened up a bit wider and their emotions were easier to distinguish now. The second stage was complete.

..

..

..

By the time they pull up to Derek's home, every pack member seems to be already there. Lea's car is parked out front so she knows that Boyd and Erica are there and Isaac already lived with their alpha so he was there all the time. Scott's Mom's car was parked out front as well so they figured he had picked up Allison on his way here.

The second they enter the alpha's home, they're greeted immediately by Peter who's smirking at them. Taking in their entwined hands, body language, and their auras, Peter nods in approval. "Derek told me all about you two. Welcome to the Pack, by the way. I look forward to pack nights with your shifted self." He winked at Lea before turning his back on them and heading the way he came from.

"Careful, Peter. I tend to bite those who annoy me." She called out.

"I look forward to it." Peter chuckled.

Feeling annoyance and a bit of jealousy, Lea looked up and found Stiles glaring in Peter's direction. "Calm down, love. I was only joking with him." She squeezed his hand in comfort.

The emotions quickly faded as Stiles sheepishly grinned down at her. "Yeah, I know."

They finally join everyone in the living room where they're lounging about, talking about anything and everything. The two of them take a seat on the floor where Stiles immediately makes himself comfortable and lays his head in Lea's lap as she leans against Allison's legs.

Boyd suddenly shifts in his chair and reaches into his pocket. At the sound of jingling keys, Lea looks up at him and stops him from tossing them to her. "Keep 'em." She tells him. At his shocked expression, she explains why she wants him to keep the keys. "I'm currently staying with Stiles and his Dad, and adding another car to their driveway would be kind of pointless when I can just hop in Baby Blue. Plus, I don't want to crowd the driveway."

"Okay." Boyd drawled. "So I'm just supposed to keep the car until.."

"Until I can find another place." Lea tells him. "You'll probably have it for a few months since I'm thinking about rebuilding so feel free to use it for whatever."

Boyd nods, pocketing the keys and Erica is grinning like a fool. After all, her and Boyd are practically joined at the hip so him having access to the car is just the same as her having access to the car.

"So unfair." Stiles playfully whined.

"Where are you rebuilding?" Derek piped up. "I know some contractors who could help."

"Across the street from Stiles." Lea told him. "I'll have it all torn down and cleaned up, and then rebuilt from the ground up. The bond's gotten stronger so I don't think I can just purchase another house on the other side of town."

Derek suddenly looked interested. "The bond is stronger? After only one completed stage?"

"Uh, about that." Stiles blushed. "We completed stage two."

Everyone looks indifferent though Derek's facial expression suddenly go blank. "But we're stopping there." Lea quickly assured him.

"What? Why?!" Stiles shot up from his laying down position. "I thought we cleared things up this morning?"

"We did. Sort of." Lea flinched when she felt anger rising up in her that wasn't her own.

"Then what's the problem."

Shoulder's slumping, Lea sighed. "It's literally a life changing decision, Stiles." Her gaze flickered all around the room where everyone was curiously looking at her for an explanation. "I know that our bond is there. It will _always _be there but you do know that we _don't _have to complete the final stage, right? The final stage is basically just for you to stop aging."

"And that's a problem?" He asked.

"No. It's not. I want you to stop aging, for crying out loud." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I want you to walk this earth with me but the thing you have to realize is that once you stop aging, that's it! You're young for forever and you watch as everyone you know around you grows old with age and dies."

"Lea-"

"I want you to really think about it, Stiles. Be sure that you want-"

"I do!" He groaned. "Dammit, Lea, don't you think I haven't thought about it? My mind practically runs twenty-four seven so I've thought about every possible scenario already."

"It's true." Scott piped up. "Once Stiles says he's sure about something, he is."

Lea still looks uncertain, a frown marring her face and this time, it's Stiles who caves. "Fine. We'll put off the third stage if it'll make you feel better."

"Really?"

"Really." He concedes. "But just so you know, I'm positive that my answer will still be the same."

"That's fine." Lea sighs in relief. "Just as long as you truly think about it for a few weeks or something."

Stiles rolls his eyes before he lays himself back down and gets comfortable again. Silence falls over the pack as they grin at the bickering they just witnessed between the two and can't help but wonder what they'll be like in the future.

The silence is suddenly broken when Derek snorts and all eyes shoot to him. "I feel bad for mankind. They're going to have Stiles around for all of eternity."

Lea, Scott, Allison, and Isaac all crack grins as Stiles huffs. "Whatever, Sourwolf. You're just jealous because I'll still be alive when they finally invent flying cars."

"And flying scooters." Lea threw in.

The pack all laughed and shook their heads in amusement at the duo. There was no denying that Stiles and Lea were made for each other.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with me to the end :)**


End file.
